Harry Potter y la hija del bosque prohibido
by blackpanther340
Summary: Harry recibe una extraña carta firmada por Niaia Burana.¿Quien será y qué sabe de los horcruxes?Hay muchos secretos que aún estan ocultos,y en el Bosque Prohibido habita uno que podría ayudar a Harry y Co. contra Voldemort. Y, ahora, disfrutenlo
1. Felicitaciones y una extraña carta

CAPITULO 1. FELICITACIONES Y UNA EXTRAÑA CARTA 

Eran las 00:01 y en ese barrio, silencioso y dormido, sólo se veía una luz proveniente de una de las casas, de una habitación del número 4 de Privet Drive. En esa habitación se hallaba un muchacho de pelo negro revuelto, ojos verde esmeralda, gafas y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente llamado Harry Potter, que acababa de cumplir 17 años, que se encontraba guardando sus objetos personales en su baúl mientras pensaba en los horcruxes que le quedaban por encontrar, incluyendo el guardapelo que R.A.B. había cogido, y en los seres queridos que había perdido cuando escuchó un aleteo lejano.

Harry se asomó a la ventana y vio recortadas en el cielo nocturno las figuras de tres lechuzas, una de ellas era Hedwig y otra el pequeño Pigwidgeon, que sujetaban a una cansada lechuza, que Harry reconoció como Errol, que entraron rápidamente en la habitación, dejándose caer, cansadas, sobre la cama del chico. Harry se apresuró a quitarles todos los paquetes y cartas a las lechuzas, averiguando, de camino, que la lechuza desconocida, que se marchó en cuanto le quitó su mercancía, provenía de Hogwarts. Justo cuando la lechuza de Hogwarts partió, llegó una lechuza de un color gris oscuro portando una enorme caja proveniente de Sortilegios Weasley.

Harry se puso a leer las felicitaciones y abrir sus regalos, dejando a un lado la carta de Hogwarts, entre éstos un libro titulado "Magia Defensiva Antigua", regalo de parte de su amada Ginny Weasley, y entre las felicitaciones le llamó mucho la atención la de Remus en la que le decía que estaba invitado a su boda con Tonks que se celebraría junto a la de Bill y Fleur en casa de los Weasley. Entonces, Errol, Pig y Hedwig( la lechuza gris ya se había marchado) ulularon con una mezcla de miedo, respeto y alegría mientras dirigían sus enormes ojos a la ventana.

Harry se volvió y vio a una enorme águila, de plumas de todas las tonalidades del azul, en el alféizar de la ventana con una pequeña carta en su afilado pico, que lo observaba con sus ojos de distinto color, uno color café y el otro verde esmeralda, con una absoluta curiosidad. A Harry le sonaban demasiado esos ojos, y no porque los hubiera visto antes, sino porque la tonalidad de su color le resultaba conocida. Esos ojos guardaban muchos secretos, escondidos durante años, que poco a poco tendrían que ir desvelándose.

Tras unos minutos, que a Harry le parecieron horas, el águila azul soltó la carta y emprendió el vuelo seguida de Errol y Pig mientras Hedwig ululaba algo enfadada sobre la cama de Harry. El chico se acercó a su lechuza y la acarició. Cuando pareció que la lechuza ya estaba mucho más tranquila y relajada, Harry le susurró una dirección y Hedwig se marchó, perdiéndose en el cielo nocturno.

Harry cogió la carta que dejó el águila del suelo y comenzó a leerla:

"Buenas noches Harry James Potter:

Es la primera vez que le escribo una carta a alguien, pero tengo que hacerte un ofrecimiento que no deberías rechazar.

Lo primero es que no me conoces, por lo que no creo que te fíes de mí y, teniendo en cuenta mis antecedentes, en realidad, nadie lo haría excepto, quizás, Remus Lupin.

Te diré que no soy ni he sido mortífaga ni nada relacionado con ello, ni siquiera pertenezco a la Orden del Fénix, pero llevo oculta desde que nací y sé mucho más de lo que sería sano saber, incluso cosas que podrían ayudarte a vencer a Voldemort (no, no me da miedo decir su nombre). Tengo miles de seguidores e incluso su propio ejército puede verse disminuido.

Quiero que me des la oportunidad de conocernos porque tengo un objeto que necesitas con urgencia y, para que me creas, te diré que es un guardapelo.

Firmado de parte de la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras:

Niaia "Nia" Burana

PD. : Si vuelves a Hogwarts tendrás libertad de ir y venir cuando quieras. Este año, los míos se encargan de la protección del castillo.

PPD. : Vuelve con la chica Weasley, ella ya tiene que estar en la lista negra de Voldemort y creo que le hace más daño que no quieras estar con ella sólo por eso."

Tras leer la carta, Harry se quedó en shock."¿Cómo es posible que tenga el guardapelo y que sepa lo de Ginny?" se preguntaba.

Segundos después, algunas luces de la calle desaparecieron y Harry guardó todo lo que había recibido en su baúl y, ya que podía hacer magia fuera de la escuela, encogió su baúl y se lo metió en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Harry bajó las escaleras y escuchó unos golpes huecos en la puerta de la casa y, justo allí, se encontraba la figura de Ojoloco Moody.

- Gracias por venir a recogerme, profesor Moody.

- No hay de qué- gruñó Moody-, y no me llames profesor.¿ Ya tienes todo?

Harry asintió y cerró la puerta de la casa de sus tíos. Moody dio unos pasos alejándose de la casa y Harry le siguió, le tocó el hombro y los dos desaparecieron, dejando la calle tal y como estaba antes de que Moody llegara.

Reaparecieron en un lugar que a Harry le traía malos recuerdos, pero que tendría que convertirse en su base de operaciones.

- Bueno, aquí te dejo- gruñó Moody y desapareció, dejando a Harry dirigiéndose al número doce y entrando en la desvencijada casa, encontrándose con un gran recibimiento por parte de Dobby, que estaba de vacaciones y quería hacerle compañía, y un mal recibimiento de parte de Kreacher, el elfo doméstico que había heredado al cual odiaba.


	2. En la doble boda

CAPÍTULO 2. EN LA BOBLE BODA 

Harry había pasado unos días muy ajetreados en Grimmauld Place. Limpió la casa, ayudado por los dos elfos domésticos, y estuvo estudiando formas para despegar el maldito cuadro chillón de la señora Black. También estuvo estudiando las interesantes biografías de los fundadores de Hogwarts para averiguar cuáles eran sus tesoros, sin sorprenderse de que Slytherin fuera el que más tesoros tenía, aunque Harry los conocía todos y sabía que le quedaba por destruir el horcrux del guardapelo. De Gryffindor sólo se conocía su espada. Huflepuff sólo tenía su copa, que era un horcrux. El tesoro de Ravenclaw era una pieza de ajedrez, la reina, de unos quince centímetros de altura que ella misma había hecho a partir de un extraño diamante negro, así que Harry dedujo que éste era el horcrux que le faltaba en la lista.

Dormía sin soñar, el día anterior había sido realmente agobiante, entre otras cosas porque había ido a hacer el test de aparición y el ministro no lo había dejado en paz, seguía tratándolo como a un crío, y alguien entró silenciosa y le besó dulcemente, despertándole.

En cuanto Harry se puso las gafas y la vio, se abalanzó sobre ella, feliz, su Ginny estaba con él, estaba sana y salva.

- Venga, Harry- dijo Ginny tras un dulcísimo beso que Harry le había dado mientras pensaba que lo amaba, pero no tenían tiempo-, vístete que hoy estamos de boda y Ron y Hermione nos esperan abajo y como tarde mucho en bajar seguro que suben.

Harry la miró con cara de perrito degollado pero la dejó ir mientras él se vestía poniéndose una túnica de gala.

Cuando Harry bajó, saludó feliz a sus amigos, llevaba mes y medio sin verlos, y Ron le mostró un pequeño saquito, eran polvos flu. Harry se los ofreció a Ginny primero, tenía que hablar con Ron y Hermione a solas.

-¿Qué ocurre, Harry?- preguntó Hermione una vez que Ginny desapareció entre verdes llamas-. ¿Has cambiado de opinión con respecto a volver a Hogwarts?

Harry la miró sorprendido, a veces se preguntaba de dónde había sacado esa cabeza.

- Sí, volveremos a Hogwarts. La nueva profesora de DCAO quiere conocerme, además de que tiene el guardapelo de Slytherin.

Ron y Hermione se miraron extrañados y luego dirigieron su vista a Harry.

- Pues creo que hoy la conocerás- dijo Ron-. Mi hermano y Remus a han invitado y no sé por qué, creemos que tiene algo que ver con su carácter lobuno.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- dijo Hermione sin darle a Harry tiempo de decir nada- Ginny y los demás nos estarán esperando.

Al llegar a casa de los Weasley, varias personas, de las que no conocía a la gran mayoría, se echaron sobre Harry, abrazándole y quejándose de lo mal alimentado que parecía, sobretodo la señora Weasley que, al menos, tuvo la consideración de apartar a todo el mundo de él y de decirle que fuera a ver a los novios, que estaban en la habitación de los gemelos, ya que Remus quería verle.

Harry subió rápido a la habitación de los gemelos, tranquilo, deseando preguntarle a Remus y Bill quien era la profesora de DCAO ya que, si la habían invitado, debían conocerla.

Cuando Harry entró a la habitación se encontró a Remus y a Bill dando vueltas como un par de lobos enjaulados. Harry no sabía si saludar era aconsejable, ya que su estado de nerviosismo era alarmante, pero, al saludar, milagrosamente parecieron tranquilizarse y Harry se atrevió a preguntarles sobre la profesora de DCAO, un gran error que hizo que se pusieran incluso más nerviosos que antes pero, de pronto, pararon, mientras observaban expectantes al mismo águila azul que le había llevado la carta a Harry.

El águila entró y se transformó en una chica no mucho mayor que Harry, con los ojos de distinto color, un extraño pelo negro alborotado con reflejos pelirrojos y un mechón que le caía sobre el rostro. La chica llevaba puesto un vestido negro corto, unos zapatos rojos, una gargantilla de piel negra con una perla azul marino y atado en su pierna otro trozo de piel negra que llevaba cosidos varios colmillos. Pero, aunque esto lo sorprendió, lo que más sorprendió a Harry fue que Bill y Remus se habían arrodillado ante ella.

Levantaos- dijo ella y ambos se levantaron quitándose el poco polvo que había quedado en sus rodillas-, no sois mis esclavos ni mis sirvientes como para hacer eso- la chica hablaba tranquila y serena mientras terminaba de arreglarlos, poniéndoles algún que otro mechón en su sitio y pasando su índice por las cicatrices de sus rostros donde, al segundo, ya no quedaba señal alguna, sin mirar a Harry que la escuchaba hablar sin emitir sonido alguno-. Las protecciones ya están puestas, no os tenéis que preocupar por indeseables. Bueno, iré a ver a las novias-. Se volvió y, al ver a Harry, se le iluminó la mirada durante unos instantes-. Encantada de conocerle, señor Potter- dijo mientras pasaba por su lado antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

¿Quién es?- preguntó Harry cuando dejó de oír sus pasos.

La Dama Licántropa- dijo Remus-, aunque no ha sido mordida...

Creo que se refería a su nombre, Remus- le cortó Bill-. Se llama Niaia Burana y es la nueva profesora de DCAO de Hogwarts, puesto que le va como anillo al dedo.

Esta afirmación dejó a Harry tremendamente sorprendido, la chica no era mucho mayor que él, y eso de "La Dama Licántropa" le parecía algo muy raro digno de ser investigado. Harry le dio la enhorabuena a los novios y se fue a buscar a Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

Harry encontró sentados a Ron y Hermione, que le explicaron que Ginny era dama de honor, por lo que estaba con las novias, y les contó que se había encontrado con Niaia Burana, que era una animaga y que Remus la había llamado "La Dama Licántropa".

Eso me suena de algo- dijo Hermione-, y, aunque ahora mismo no lo puedo decir todo porque no lo recuerdo, creo que "La Dama Licántropa" pertenece a una profecía o leyenda, un rumor que corre de licántropo a licántropo. En Hogwarts podré contar más, hay un libro que cuenta las leyendas de licántropos, sirenas, centauros y demás.

Pero, podríamos preguntarle a Remus o a Bill,¿no?- dijo Ron.

No creo que nos digan nada- contestó Harry- Parecían atontados y se pusieron fatal de nervios cuando les pregunté por ella, y Niaia no estaba.

Aún así no creo que digan nada- dijo Hermione-, ésa es una leyenda que los no-licántropos no deberían saber...

En eso tienes mucha razón- dijo una serena voz tras ellos y un par de ojos de distinto color se clavaron en los tres jóvenes-, aunque os aconsejo que no os metáis en asuntos que no os conciernen-. Harry, Ron y Hermione iban a contestarle pero la chica puso su índice en sus labios y señaló al frente, donde la boda daba comienzo.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Ginny, estaba preciosa con su vestido oro claro. Fleur y su hermana Gabrielle también estaban muy lindas, aunque eso es obvio dada su condición de casi veelas. Tonks fue la que más sorprendió a todos los presentes, se notaba que era toda una Black de ojos grises y pelo negro, aunque Harry no le quitaba la vista a Ginny. Una mano pasó un pañuelo por su boca y Harry se volvió viendo, con una sonrisita, a Niaia que le susurró que se le caía la baba..

Tras esto, llegaron los novios y la ceremonia dio comienzo. Harry no imaginaba que sería tan muggle, pero lo cierto es que era realmente preciosa. Luego, era el momento en que los que quisieran les dijeran unas palabras a los novios y Niaia se levantó y se dispuso a hablar.

- Lo primero que he de decir es que vosotras dos, Tonks y Fleur, habéis escogido a un par de buenos hombres. A vosotros os tengo que decir que agradezco a todas las galaxias que fuerais el primer licántropo y semi licántropo que he hallado. Lo siguiente es que a ambas parejas os hemos pagado una estancia en un lugar muy especial y hermoso-. Niaia hizo un pequeño movimiento de mano y apareció delante de cada pareja un abultado sobre-. Ahí encontraréis toda la información-. Niaia sonrió y dirigió una fugaz mirada a Harry y luego a Remus- mi penúltimo regalo es para Remus y Harry Potter- los invitados miraron a los aludidos-, me he tomado la molestia de arreglarlos-. Niaia extendió sus manos y aparecieron dos espejos idénticos, luego hizo que uno de los espejos fuera hacia Remus y que el otro levitara hacia Harry-. Creo que sabréis usarlos- dijo sonriente-. Mi último regalo es también especialmente para ellos dos, pero aún no se mostrará. Bueno, me marcho, hay muchas cosas que precisan mi atención- dijo, se transformó y emprendió el vuelo seguida de las miradas asombradas de todos los invitados.


	3. Itán, Atán, el velo y el profesor de

CAPÍTULO 4: ITÁN, ATÁN, EL VELO Y EL PROFESOR DE TRANSFORMACIONES.

Harry despertó temprano, era uno de septiembre y tenía que volver a Hogwarts, al menos, la estación no estaba lejos. Al levantarse, cogió el espejo que Niaia le había dado y lo observó detalladamente, era el mismo que Sirius le había dado, pero arreglado para que pudiera comunicarse con el que le había entregado a Remus, aunque Harry no dejaba de preguntarse cómo lo había cogido, pero no podía entretenerse, tenía que aparecerse en el andén y aún le quedaba mucho por recoger. Ordenó a Kreacher que le ayudara a recoger sus cosas y luego lo mandó a Hogwarts como el año anterior, seguía sin fiarse de él.

Harry se apareció en el andén y en seguida encontró a Ginny, a la que cogió por la cintura, a Ron, a Hermione, a Neville y a Luna, se saludaron efusivamente, cogieron un compartimento vacío y Ron y Hermione se fueron al vagón de los prefectos. Cuando éstos se fueron y el tren comenzó a moverse, un gran revuelo asoló el andén.

Harry, Ginny, Neville y Luna asomaron sus cabezas por la ventanilla y vieron tres aves girando entre vagón y vagón, poniendo una especie de película protectora sobre el tren. Dos de esas aves eran fénixes, uno blanco y uno negro, y la otra, Harry y Ginny la reconocieron, era el águila azul de la que Niaia Burana había hecho su forma animaga.

A unos diez kilómetros de Londres, las tres aves entrando cansadas en el compartimento donde Hermione y Ron ya habían llegado. Niaia enseguida cambió su forma y los dos fénixes se apoyaron en sus hombros, estaban cansados, pero parecían extremadamente felices.

- ¿Podrías decirnos qué le has hecho al tren?- preguntó Harry en cuanto Niaia se presentó y se sentó apoyada en la puerta con los dos fénixes ya acomodados sobre los maleteros.

- Es un simple hechizo de protección, poderoso y antiguo. He tenido que combinar mi magia con las de Itán y Atán, al ser un hechizo que requiere demasiada energía pero, más que nada, por ser un objeto tan grande. Bueno, casi se me olvida presentaros. La fénix negra es Atán y el fénix blanco es Itán, me ayudaran en algunas clases.

- Yo creía que los fénixes eran de colores rojizos o anaranjados- dijo Luna, soñadora, mirando curiosa a Niaia.

- Sí, eso es cierto, pero la respuesta la obtendrás en clase, éstos pertenecen a una extraña raza, como yo misma- contestó Niaia-. Por cierto, quiero que el ED vuelva a estar en funcionamiento- los seis jóvenes la miraron extrañados. "¿Cómo puede ser que lo sepa?"- pero esta vez lo quiero abierto a toda la escuela, especialmente para los novatos. Todas las casas han de unirse y se ha de empezar desde el primer año donde la rivalidad aún no se ha sellado.

- Es una buena idea- dijo Hermione, con lo que se ganó una mirada aprobadora de Niaia-, así estaríamos haciéndole caso a la advertencia del Sombrero Seleccionador...

- Gracias por tu apoyo, Hermione, y, bien, ¿qué decís?

Poco a poco todos asintieron y quedaron en que, ya que habría mucha más gente, los del antiguo ED que siguieran en la escuela ayudarían con las "clases".

- Bien, yo sólo quería dejar eso en claro- dijo Niaia-. Por cierto, el nuevo profesor de transformaciones no se presentará hoy. Harry, dile a Remus que venga mañana, si quiere, que traiga a Tonks, a primera hora después del desayuno en mi despacho. Tú también tienes que venir y estos chicos también pueden ir, si quieren. Vuestra sorpresa os espera allí. Bueno, y ya que he terminado, creo que nos iremos. Itán, Atán, vámonos.

Niaia se transformó y salió volando del tren. Los dos fénixes dieron unas vueltas por el compartimento, se sentaron unos segundos sobre las rodillas de los chicos y les dejaron, a cada uno, una pluma blanca y otra negra antes de seguir a Niaia.

-¿Qué hechizo habrá utilizado?- se preguntó Ginny en voz alta y los demás se encogieron de hombros.

Harry cogió el espejo y le comunicó a Remus lo que Niaia le había dicho.

Unas horas más tarde llegaron a la estación de Hogsmade y escucharon el tradicional "Los de primer año, por aquí" de Hagrid. Le saludaron y montaron en los carruajes tirados por thestrals.

En el Gran Comedor pudieron ver que McGonagall presidía la mesa de los profesores. Había tres asientos libres, uno era el de Hagrid y los otros dos estaban a su derecha. El Sombrero Seleccionador ya estaba sobre el taburete y la expectación comenzaba a tantearse en el ambiente.

Hagrid se sentó en su silla y, al poco tiempo, entró Niaia seguida de los pequeños y acobardados alumnos de primer año. El Sombrero cantó, con su ya típica advertencia y con unas palabras agradecidas a la "Dama Licántropa". La Selección transcurrió pacíficamente y, al finalizar, comenzó la suntuosa cena.

Tras finalizar, McGonagall realizó su discurso como nueva directora, agradeciendo a la "Dama Licántropa", hija del Bosque Prohibido, la reapertura de la escuela. Presentó a Niaia Burana como la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y se lamentó de no poder presentar aún al profesor de transformaciones, que se presentaría a sí mismo el primer día de clases. Tras el discurso mandó a todos a sus salas comunes y, aunque el día siguiente fuera domingo, les instó a que no pasaran mucho tiempo despiertos y se prepararan para las clases.

A la mañana siguiente Harry, Ron y Neville fueron los primeros en despertar de su habitación. Al bajar, encontraron a Ginny y Hermione esperándolos. Al llegar al Gran Comedor encontraron a Luna, Remus, Tonks, Hagrid y McGonagall charlando animadamente sobre la luna de miel de Remus y Tonks. Parecía que Niaia también había invitado a McGonagall para presentarle al profesor de transformaciones.

Como era domingo, ninguno esperaba que los alumnos bajaran temprano a desayunar ni que sonara el timbre del principio de clases, así que, en cuanto llegó la hora, señalada por los dos fénixes de Niaia, todos se dirigieron a su despacho.

Al entrar en el despacho se sorprendieron sobremanera. Colgados en las paredes habían varios cuadros en los que estaba Niaia desde pequeña junto con gente extraña o con unas criaturas que parecían mezcla de licántropos y lobos. Cachivaches y miles de libros de pinta antiquísima decoraban sus estanterías y, a un lado de la sala, estaba el velo negro que todos reconocieron como el que estaba en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia. Niaia estaba de pie frente a su mesa, acariciando a Itán y Atán, que cantaban alegres en sus perchas.

- Os presento al profesor de transformaciones- dijo simplemente y un gran perrazo negro saltó por encima de ella y se lanzó, especialmente, sobre Harry y Remus, lamiéndoles el rostro y moviendo feliz su cola.

Tras el shock inicial, todos se lanzaron sobre el perro, excepto Neville y Luna, que no sabían quién era, algunos lloraban, como Remus y Harry. Aunque ninguno se dio cuenta de que lo estaban ahogando hasta que una fuerte energía los alejó del perro y éste boqueó un poco.

Niaia se acercó al perro y le rascó tras las orejas durante un minuto en el que las lágrimas de Remus y Harry se secaron..

- Creo que ya podrías transformarte ¿no?- le dijo Niaia al perro y en pocos segundos era abrazada por un más que alegre Sirius Black.

- Gracias, gracias por darme esta segunda oportunidad- decía mientras le daba vueltas. Niaia sonreía complacida.

Sirius se cansó pronto pero en seguida se lanzó hacia su ahijado y hacia su buen amigo.

Harry no podía creer que su adorado padrino estuviera vivo, y que sería su nuevo profesor de transformaciones. Harry miró a McGonagall que, al parecer, lo había aceptado como profesor y luego miró hacia Niaia, que sonreía abiertamente apoyada en su mesa.

- ¿Cómo es que está vivo?- dijo Harry, totalmente sorprendido, pero alegre, ya se concienció de que Sirius no volvería y, verlo en un lugar que no fueran sus sueños, alegre, era algo superior a sus fuerzas-. Yo mismo lo vi caer a través del velo-. Harry señaló el velo con lágrimas silenciosas recorriendo sus mejillas y pudo ver que Niaia se puso seria, sintiendo cómo, extrañamente, esa repentina seriedad se clavaba en él, hasta que ella volvió el rostro, mirando hacia el velo. Pronto, cinco pares de brazos lo sujetaron y él devolvió el abrazo con ojos aún llorosos.

- Ya tenéis vuestro regalo- comenzó a decir Niaia mientras se abrazaban con una voz extrañamente fría- y me gustan las muestras de cariño, pero no tan... melosas, así que, si me hacéis el favor, os pido que salgáis de mi despacho- dijo y, prácticamente, los echó, pero Harry pudo ver, por el rabillo del ojo, algo que no le gustó en absoluto. Sobre la mesa de Niaia estaban varias esferas en las cuáles, él sabía, se encerraba una profecía y, justo en la estantería de detrás, estaba, lo que él reconoció como, el pensadero de Dumbledore.

En cuanto salieron del despacho, le preguntaron a Sirius cómo era que estaba vivo, a lo que éste contestó:

- La "Dama Licántropa", Niaia, controla el velo negro, ¿no?- Sirius sonreía-. Por lo tanto, se podría decir que todo lo que hay en él le pertenece y puede hacer lo que le venga en gana con ello- esto lo dijo con un toque misterioso en su voz, mirando fugazmente a Remus-. Y, ya que soy el nuevo profesor de transformaciones, creo que tendrá que ponerme al día, ¿no, profesora McGonagall?

La directora asintió y llevó a Sirius a su antiguo despacho para ponerlo al día de sus responsabilidades y de lo que tenía que hacer.

Poco a poco, todos se fueron yendo, pero Harry estaba estático, tenía mucho que preguntarle a Niaia.

- ¿Nos vamos, Harry?- preguntó Ginny, que le esperaba junto con Ron y Hermione al final del pasillo para salir a los terrenos del castillo.

- Esperad un momento- dijo Harry. Se acercó a la puerta y llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que, entraron.

Harry echó un vistazo por el lugar antes de dirigirse a las esferas, donde pudo leer el nombre de Esther antes de que los dos fénixes taparan las esferas con cara de pocos amigos y no pudiera leer nada más. Luego, se dirigió al pensadero y unas llamas blancas y negras le cerraron el paso.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny vieron todos sus intentos por ver los nombres o coger el pensadero frustrados por Itán y Atán y se tuvieron que marchar, cansados, ya averiguarían algo sobre la "Dama Licántropa".

En los terrenos del castillo, sentados bajo la sombra cercana al lago, vieron a Niaia sobrevolar en su forma animaga las torres del castillo y luego dirigirse veloz al Bosque Prohibido.

Una hora después, llegó Sirius y se sentó junto a los chicos, que intentaron sonsacarle cómo había salido del velo, pero éste no les contestó, queriendo enterarse de todo lo que pasó el año anterior.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse cuando Sirius se marchó de vuelta al castillo.

- Estoy feliz de estar de vuelta- dijo-, ahí dentro me encontraba muy solo, aunque el tiempo parece que pare allí. Yo no puedo deciros los secretos de Niaia, pero sólo os pido que confiéis en ella.


	4. Día de perros y la profecía

**CAPÍTULO 4. UN DÍA DE PERROS Y LA PROFECÍA DE LA FAMILIA DE NEVILLE**

Ya era lunes por la mañana y McGonagall les hizo una seña a Ron y Hermione para que se aproximaran a ella.

- Quiero que entreguéis los horarios- dijo y les entregó una montaña de horarios ordenada, de menor a mayor, por cursos-, yo luego me encargaré de los de sexto.

- ¿Y por qué no lo hace el jefe de nuestra casa?- le preguntó Hermione.

- El jefe de vuestra casa es Sirius, y aún no se ha presentado como tal.

Mientras Ron y Hermione repartían los horarios, Niaia entró en el Gran Comedor hecha un basilisco con una gigantesca serpiente negra pisándole los talones. Todo el Gran Comedor se quedó mirando la escena, impactados, pero el único que escuchaba lo que repetía la serpiente era Harry.

- _Hágame el favor princesa, no mate a mi hija-_decía la serpiente.

Cuando ya llevaban medio salón recorrido, Niaia se volvió hacia la serpiente y dijo venenosamente en pársel:

- _Tu hija no es más que una traidora, y el precio es la muerte, cosa que sabes muy bien y podrías haberla prevenido antes de que hiciera lo que hizo, así no estaría en este apuro. Y, encima de todo, se une al enemigo, ¡y para colmo se convierte en horcrux!_- al oír esto, Harry se dio cuenta de que hablaban de Nagini, por lo tanto, la serpiente tenía que ser su madre-._ Cuando me enteré de que se comió el huevo de fénix gris, no la perseguí por ti, sin tener en cuenta que no estaba aquí en ese momento, y ahora que es un horcrux, peor aún, no la perdonaré y no lo hice, demasiado ha hecho ya. Lárgate Nagire porque eso es lo que tu hija se ha buscado sola._

Todo el Gran Comedor se había quedado petrificado mirando a Niaia que, en cuanto la serpiente se fue, dirigió una furiosa mirada a todo el Gran Comedor, que comenzó a bullir como era normal en él, aunque con más susurros de lo normal.

- Harry, ¿de qué han hablado?- preguntó Ginny.

Harry le contó todo loo que había dicho Niaia y Ginny quedó altamente consternada, al igual que Ron y Hermione, a los que les contó lo acontecido mientras se dirigían a Herbología.

Cuando ya iban por más de la mitad de la clase, Niaia entró en el invernadero donde daban la clase claramente enfadada. Tenía los puños apretados, pisaba fuerte y era aconsejable no mirarla a los ojos, incluso la tentacula venenosa se alejó de ella. Se acercó a la profesora Sprout y le dijo algo al oído.

- Bien, te lo llevaré esta noche- dijo la profesora y Niaia negó.

- Lo necesito ahora.

La profesora Sprout asintió y salió un momento del invernadero mientras Niaia los vigilaba tamborileando con sus enormes uñas en la mesa. La profesora regresó pocos minutos después con una maceta tapada por un grueso trapo negro y se la entrego a Niaia. Ésta se volvió, dejando ver un brillo dorado que colgaba de su cuello mientras cogía tan fuerte la maceta que sus dedos se volvieron blancos.

Harry, que se dio cuenta de qué era el objeto dorado, pidió permiso a la profesora Sprout para ir tras Niaia.

- Profesora Burana, espere- gritó haciendo que Niaia parara en seco-. ¿Cuándo piensa entregarme ese horcrux para que lo elimine?

Niaia dejó la maceta en el suelo y cerró los puños susurrando un cortante "lárgate". Harry escuchaba un profundo gruñido y quedó paralizado viendo como Niaia se giraba, dejando ver su rostro. Los ojos, antes de distinto color, estaban amarillos, sus orejas cambiaban de forma, al igual que su rostro, y, al abrir la boca, Harry pudo ver unos enormes colmillos marfileños. Harry parpadeó, no podía creer lo que veía y, al reabrir sus ojos, se encontró junto a sus compañeros, en el invernadero de Herbología.

- Harry, ¿cómo te has aparecido aquí?- preguntó Hermione. Ella y Ron habían sido los únicos que se habían dado cuenta e su repentina aparición, pero Harry les hizo un gesto que indicaba que luego se lo contaría.

- Lo que quiero decir es que Niaia se estaba transformando, ¡y parecía un lobo!- terminó Harry de decir en la Sala Común a Hermione, Ron y Neville, a los cuales les contó todo lo que había visto, cosa que más tarde contarían a Ginny y Luna.

- Aunque pareciera un lobo- comenzó Hermione-, su forma animaga es el águila azul y sólo se puede tener una forma animaga.

- Eso es cierto, Harry- la apoyó Ron.

- Pero no del todo- intervino Neville haciendo que toda la atención se centrara en él-. Veréis, hubo una bruja, que murió hace más de seiscientos años y perteneció mi familia, que hizo una profecía y que a pasado de boca en boca a través de todos los Longbottom. Lo malo de eso es que ya no se recuerda como en un principio. Lo que me dijo mi abuela es que esa mujer dijo que una niña nacería con un extraño poder y que podría transformarse en tres cosas distintas. La primera sería su forma animaga, la segunda una criatura que se cree extinta y la tercera sería la combinación de los anteriores; quizás esa chica sea Niaia. Aunque eso era sólo un fragmento, lo que ha quedado tras seis siglos- los chicos se habían quedado de piedra al escucharlo.

Justo entonces, sonó la campana y tuvieron que correr a clase, que resultaban ser dos horas de DCAO.

Al llegar a la puerta del aula vieron que Ginny y Luna salían y, al pasar por su lado, Ginny le susurró a Harry que los habían llevado a la Cámara de los Secretos, haciendo que éste se estremeciera, y se fue, dejando a Harry entrar en el aula completamente paralizado.

Niaia estaba allí, de pie frente a su mesa, y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Harry pudo ver un momentáneo brillo amarillo en los ojos de la profesora, y volvió su mirada al aula, sorprendiéndose al ver que lo único que decoraba la estancia eran las perchas donde los fénixes descansaban, un pequeño terráqueo donde sólo estaba una pequeña planta y la maceta que horas antes la profesora Sprout le había entregado se encontraba en una esquina oscura, dejando ver lo que estaba plantado, era un Lazo del Diablo.

- Nos vamos- dijo Niaia seria antes de que ninguno se pudiera sentar, y salió del aula seguida de todos los alumnos-. Hoy iremos a un lugar especial, y no preguntéis cuál es, estoy enfadada y os quitaré puntos.

Harry miraba al suelo, ya que Niaia imprimía en ellos un extraño silencio, y vio unas frescas gotas de sangre. Miró hacia Niaia, de quién provenía la sangre, que tenía los puños muy apretados, tanto que sus uñas se clavaban en su carne y pequeños hilillos de sangre brotaban de sus heridas.

Al llegar al segundo piso, Niaia paró a los estudiantes y, con un movimiento de muñeca, los ató juntos.

- Escuchadme bien porque sólo lo diré una vez- comenzó a decir-. Dejaos llevar. Haré que os quedéis ciegos durante un rato y, cuando lleguemos, os libraré del hechizo.

Dicho esto, realizó otro movimiento de muñeca y las pupilas de Harry y los demás se volvieron lechosas, estaban ciegos. Simplemente sentían cómo las cuerdas tiraban de ellos, guiándoles, y luego notaron un tirón y volvieron a ver. Caían por un largo y angosto túnel que Harry y Ron reconocieron enseguida cayendo en una alfombra un tanto macabra, sobre todo para las chicas que se pusieron a chillar( entre ellas no estaba Hermione), de huesos de ratas y ratones.

Niaia gruñó y realizó un casi imperceptible movimiento que acalló a las chicas, dirigiéndoles una furiosa mirada amarillenta que parecía la de un lobo furioso. Se giró y tiró de la cuerda que aún los sujetaba, guiándolos a través del derrumbado túnel. Mientras tanto, algunos alumnos temblaban, esa mirada les había asustado, esa mirada que Harry había sido el primero en ver.

De pronto, Harry sintió cómo las cuerdas le soltaban y Niaia le hizo una señal para que se acercara a ella, a la entrada de la Cámara.

- Ábrela- dijo Niaia secamente y chasqueó los dedos-, no te escucharán.

Unos segundos después, ya soltados, los alumnos se encontraron frente al busto de Salazar Slytherin y al cadáver del basilisco.

- Os encontráis en un lugar donde habitaba una de las criaturas que más se han relacionado con los magos oscuros- dijo Niaia al frente de la clase-. ¿Alguno de vosotros, que no sea Harry, Ron o Hermione, puede decirme dónde estamos y qué clase de serpiente es ésa?-. Nadie habló, aunque suponían donde estaban, no podían creer que estuvieran ahí, no, no sabiendo que "nadie" podía encontrarla-. Aunque no lo creáis, os encontráis en la Cámara de los Secretos, donde sólo los hablantes de pársel pueden entrar. Esa serpiente es un basilisco común, los tontos (N/A: Nótese desprecio) normalmente se alían a cualquier Hablante agresivo y sirven a su descendencia hasta que mueren- Niaia se acercó a una mancha del suelo junto a la que se encontraba un colmillo de basilisco-. Lo bueno que tiene el basilisco es que su veneno puede destruir casi cualquier cosa-. Dicho esto, Niaia extrajo el guardapelo de su túnica y clavó el colmillo en él, haciendo que el guardapelo estallara y que un grito desgarrador rompiera el ambiente-. Ahora podéis ir a curiosear por el lugar. No hay nada peligroso excepto los colmillos del basilisco.

- Vaya, nos ha mostrado una forma de destruir horcruxes- comentó Hermione una vez que se hubieron alejado de Niaia y, poco después, Harry volvió a contar lo acontecido en la Cámara cinco años antes, que ahora se escuchaba bajo otra perspectiva distinta.

Hora y media más tarde, estaban todos los alumnos atados y ciegos al final del tobogán divididos en tres grupos. Escucharon el sonido de unos aleteos y luego se sintieron volando, saliendo del túnel. Tras esto les guiaron al mismo lugar donde les habían dejado ciegos antes, y allí volvieron a ver y se desataron.

- Ya podéis iros- dijo Niaia-, pero para la semana que viene quiero que me entreguéis una redacción sobre los basiliscos, y creedme cuando os digo que hay mucho que contar. Además, para el miércoles, prepararé una clase nocturna especial, ya os avisaré de la hora.

Dicho esto rápidamente desapareció del pasillo pisando fuertemente el suelo mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione se iban por el otro lado, ya que todos sabían que Harry era un Hablante, como Niaia se refería a los hablantes de pársel, y no querían escuchar preguntas indiscretas.

Tras DCAO, a los alumnos de 7º año les tocaba Transformaciones, así que Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron al aula, querían ser los primeros de su curso en entrar. Al llegar y comprobar que no había nadie, entraron, siendo rápidamente arroyados por Canuto, que había estado tumbado a un lado de la puerta.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí tan pronto?- preguntó Sirius-. Que yo sepa, tendríais que estar con la profesora Burana, ¿no?

- Si, pero- comenzó Harry y le contó lo que habían hecho en la clase de la chica.

- Vaya, no imaginaba que Niaia pudiera hablar pársel.

- Pues en el desayuno lo ha demostrado- intervino Ron, indignado.

- Pero Ron,¿ cómo podía saberlo si no ha estado en el desayuno?- le dijo Hermione tras darle un suave golpe, que más bien parecía una caricia mal disimulada, en la coronilla-. Por cierto,¿ dónde estabas, Sirius?

- Pues estaba aquí, pensando en la forma más propicia de presentarme- contestó sonriente-. No os imagináis lo bien que me lo he pasado cuando entraba los alumnos preguntándose quién sería su nuevo profesor y luego he salido yo ladrando detrás de los últimos, que salían corriendo, y me he transformado en plena carrera. Después se ponían a preguntarme de todo a lo que yo respondía "Marauder´s secret" y luego empezaba la clase dejándolos con la palabra en la boca-. Sirius ya no podía parar de reír con su risa de perro-. Ya... guauf... lo... guauf guauf... veréis.

La sirena actuó como un serenante para Sirius, que les indicó que se sentaran y se transformó, colocándose en su esquina de la puerta, oculto entre las sombras. Los alumnos comenzaron a entrar sin siquiera ver al perro, Harry, Ron y Hermione ocultaban su sonrisa, sabiendo lo que sucedería, y, cuando entraron los últimos, Canuto salió, ladrando y con el pelo del lomo erizado, haciendo que la gran mayoría del alumnado se sobresaltara, convirtiéndose en Sirius mientras perseguía a los alumnos que aún estaban de pie.

Comenzaron la clase, tras preguntas no contestadas, con un pequeño repaso de anteriores años y luego comenzaron a practicar la transfiguración humana en parejas.

Cuando tocó la sirena, Sirius hizo que el trío se quedara atrás.

- Tengo que daros un mensaje y creo que es el mejor momento- dijo-. Niaia quería hablar con vosotros sobre el ED y creo que iré a esperar a Lunático y a mi primilla.

- ¿A Tonks y a Lupin?- preguntó Hermione.

- Sí, Niaia quería hablar con Remus también, y mi prima conmigo.

Los chicos se dirigieron al despacho de Niaia y, al llegar al pasillo, escucharon algo que sonaba como una pelea de enormes perros o lobos y vieron a Remus, tranquila, frente a la puerta del despacho. En cuanto los jóvenes llegaron a su lado le preguntaron qué pasaba y si deberían entrar o no en el despacho porque no les parecía muy seguro que Niaia estuviera dentro, sobretodo con esos dos perrancos que parecían destrozarlo todo.

- Por el ruido no os preocupéis- contestó Remus-. Niaia está ahí, desahogándose, parece ser que la chica ha tenido un primer día malísimo y no quería cobrar su enfado conmigo.

Entonces, justo antes de que los chicos preguntaran por qué lo había llamado Niaia, un enorme agujero apareció en una esquina de la puerta y dos oscuras serpientes salieron de él, una era muy pequeña y la otra era un poco más pequeña que la que esa mañana había perseguido a Niaia por el Gran Comedor, y luego el agujero desapareció y la serpiente pequeña fijó sus azules ojos en Harry, haciendo que la grande parase y lo mirase también con las oscuras profundidades de sus negros ojos.

_-Madre-_ siseó la serpiente pequeña-_, éste es el que elijo._

_- Muy bien, Nagioru-_ le dijo la serpiente grande-,_ pero se lo tendremos que comentar a Niaia y, como está ahora, con el dolor de cabeza que la dan tu abuela y mi NO hermana, no se lo diré aún._

Las serpientes comenzaron a alejarse dejando a cuatro personas muy extrañadas.

-_ Madre,¿ y qué hizo no-tía Nagini para que se convirtiera en una traidora?_

-_ Pues, verás hijo, cuando la dama se fue a..._

La puerta se abrió, dejando salir a un gigantesco animal que parecía un lobo de ojos ambarinos y pelaje gris oscuro (el mismo que salía en los cuadros con Niaia) y Niaia totalmente ensangrentados y, al parecer, Niaia ya no estaba enfadada pese a estar sangrando por varios cortes. El animal boqueaba y pudieron distinguir una sonrisa reflejada en su mirada cuando Niaia le dio un beso en el hocico sin apenas agacharse, ya que le llegaba al hombro.

Remus temblaba, aunque no se sabía si por emoción o por la imponente escena que se llevaba a cabo frente a ellos. Entonces, el animal gruñó, mostrando sus enormes colmillos, que recordaron a Harry los que le habían salido a Niaia unas horas antes, y Niaia se volvió hacia ellos mostrando una leve sonrisa.

- Itán, Atán- dijo y los fénixes aparecieron-, id a por las plantas medicinales- los fénixes salieron por la ventana-. En cuanto a vosotros, si me hicieras el favor de entrar, Remus, y vosotros tres reunid mañana al ED en la Sala de los Menesteres a las cinco y media, allí os veré.

Dicho esto, entró tras Lupin en su despacho seguida del gran animal, que dirigió un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza a Harry antes de entrar y dejar a los jóvenes solos en el desierto pasillo, sin poder escuchar ni un ápice de lo que se hablaba en el despacho.

N/A: Espero que os vaya gustando. ¿A que soy mala? Aún no os enteraréis de qué es ese animal pero él y muchos de su raza aparecerán, todos tienen mucha relación con Niaia.

Hasta otra!!


	5. Ofrecimiento y clase nocturna

CAPÍTULO 5. OFRECIMIENTO Y CLASE NOCTURNA

En el desayuno de la mañana siguiente, los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería encontraron al expresidiario, supuesto asesino durante quince años y nuevo profesor de transformaciones, Sirius Black, hablando animadamente con la alegre e imponente profesora de DCAO, Niaia Burana, que el día anterior había hecho que algunos alumnos se encogieran en sus asientos sin siquiera mirarlos.

-¡Sirius!- exclamó Harry al entrar al Gran Comedor, ya que no se esperaba que su padrino se presentara ante todo el colegio tan pronto, recibiendo un alejado saludo de su padrino y de Niaia, para luego sentarse junto a Ron y Hermione y preguntar sobre las clases que les tocaba ese día.

- Dos horas de pociones, hora libre y dos de encantamientos- dijo Hermione-, al menos, para vosotros, porque yo tengo aritmancia.

- Y luego Niaia quiere que reunamos a los miembros restantes del ED para una reunión- terminó Ron metiendo la cuchara en su bol de cereales.

Mientras desayunaba, Harry observaba la mesa de profesores, viendo cómo llegaba Slughorn y cómo Niaia se separaba de Sirius, le decía algo a Slughorn, que asentía, y luego volvía a tomar asiento al lado de Sirius para seguir con la charla, pero poco después apareció frente a ella una pluma negra, Niaia se disculpó y se marchó. Justo en ese momento, Harry recordó que había escondido su libro de pociones el año anterior en la Sala de los Menesteres, así que, avisó de que se marchaba a por el libro y corrió hacia el pasillo del séptimo piso, encontrándose con algo que parecía la estatua de un animal como el que el día anterior estaba con Niaia justo donde se encontraba la entrada a la sala. Entonces, lo que parecía una estatua se puso a cuatro patas y se puso a gruñir, mostrando sus afilados colmillos marfileños, sus ojos violáceos y su erizado pelaje pardo oscuro. Harry retrocedió y, justo en ese momento, Niaia salió de la Sala portando una opaca diadema y el libro de El Príncipe Mestizo. Ella se puso frente al animal, le tocó el hocico gruñendo y diciendo algo como Nula y el animal realizó una pequeña reverencia y se marchó.

- Perdona si Nula te ha asustado, no era su intención, lo que le ha pasado es que no te conoce- dijo Niaia mirando al suelo, lamentándose del comportamiento de la criatura, a lo que Harry respondió con un movimiento de mano, restándole importancia, y Niaia sonrió sincera, haciendo que el alma de Harry diera, extrañamente, un bote haciendo que el chico correspondiera su sonrisa-. Creo que este libro es tuyo, aunque déjame hacerle una copia- al decir esto, Niaia pasó su mano por el libro, apareció otro idéntico y le devolvió a Harry el suyo.

- ¿Cómo es que no utilizas varita?- preguntó Harry, que notó que la pregunta había cogido desprevenida a su joven profesora ya que se tensó durante unos segundos antes de relajarse y contestar.

- Ninguna varita ni vara me ha elegido, mi magia siempre se ha mantenido firme y así he aprendido a controlarla. Las varitas sólo sirven para controlar el poder mágico y para apuntar bien, pero a mi no me sirven, estoy tan acostumbrada a hacer magia sin ellas que me resultan un estorbo más que una ayuda. Eso si quitamos el hecho de que no sabría utilizarla.

- ¿Y podrías enseñarme?

Niaia rió, no era una risa débil, tampoco fuerte ni infantil, combinaba musicalidad, fuerza, debilidad, juventud, ancianidad, bondad, maldad y secretos ocultos, tan oscuros y profundamente enterrados que sería casi imposible sacarlos a la superficie de ese extraño caparazón que era Niaia.

- ¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera?- Harry asintió y Niaia lo miró, aparentemente divertida-. Vale, pero si te enseño a ti, también les enseñaré a Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

- ¿Por qué a Ginny?- se preguntó Harry en voz alta, ya que sabía que Ron y Hermione irían a por los horcruxes con él, pero no Ginny, es más, él no quería arriesgarla de ninguna forma.

- Porque la amas, te ama, nos acompañará a por los horcruxes, estará mejor preparada y protegida y, además, me agrada. Las clases serán en la Cámara de los Secretos los sábados por la mañana. Hasta luego, Harry James Potter.

Y diciendo esto, Niaia desapareció dejando a Harry solo en el pasillo, estático y pensando en todo lo que la joven profesora le había dicho.

En pociones, Slughorn volvió a colocar a los alumnos en grupos de cuatro, aunque en la mesa donde se encontraba los Slytherin había un hueco libre, aquel que ocupaba Malfoy el año anterior (a Harry se le tensaban los músculos sólo de pensar en él) y comenzaron a elaborar una de las pociones del año anterior, para repasar.

Cuando tocó la sirena que indicaba el comienzo de la segunda hora, algunos de los alumnos se fijaron en que Slughorn estaba muy nervioso , ya que no paraba de tocarse y retocarse su bigote de morsa, y entonces, entró Niaia. Todos quedaron paralizados. Niaia esperó, sonriente y, mientras iba hacia Slughorn, los alumnos comenzaron a moverse, no podían permitir que sus pociones se echaran a perder.

- Buenos días, profesor Slughorn- dijo Niaia-.¿ Dónde quiere que tome asiento?

- Oh, jo, jo- rió el profesor, al parecer, ya había reaccionado-. No tiene por qué llamarme profesor, ya que usted también es profesora- ella negó, repentinamente seria.

- Aunque sea profesora, he venido en valor de alumna, profesor, cuando venga como su igual le llamaré por su nombre.

- Bien, entonces, señorita Burana, siéntese en la mesa de los de mi casa-. Niaia hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y se sentó entre Zabini y Parkinson, frente a Rogers, Slughorn le dijo lo que tenía que preparar al oído y Niaia comenzó a sacar útiles y a trabajar.

Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Niaia parecía pasárselo muy bien con los Slytherin, ya que les reía las bromas. No era que Harry estuviese celoso, sino que sentía que tenía que protegerla de los Slytherin ya que, aunque fuera extraña, Niaia Burana le había caído realmente bien. Ya hablaría con ella sobre los serpiente.

Justo antes de que tocara la sirena, Niaia entregó lo que había hecho y se marchó presurosa porque tenía que preparar la clase que le tocaba dar, haciendo que Harry perdiera la oportunidad de hablar con ella y, entonces, recordó que tenían que avisar a los del ED y le dijo lo de la reunión a Ernie McMillan para que fuera pasando el anuncio.

Ya eran las seis, el ED estaba reunido y Niaia aún no había llegado, algunos leían, otros daban vueltas y otros practicaban hechizos cuando aquella a la que esperaban entró en la sala y se hizo el silencio. En cuanto Niaia cerró la puerta un gran diván apareció en el centro de la sala y ella se sentó en él con las piernas cruzadas y se echó hacia atrás, quedándose casi inmediatamente dormida.

Los jóvenes magos que había en la Sala se sorprendieron mucho y rodearon a su dormida profesora mientras la sala se parecía cada vez más a una cueva.

- Pobrecita- dijo Luna cuando ella y Ginny se sentaron al lado de la cabellera de Niaia.

- ¿Por qué pobrecita?- preguntó Harry mirando el rostro de Niaia y, entonces, ella susurró "Papi, mami" y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla antes de continuar "Hermano tampoco lo pasó bien".

- ¿Acaso no lo notas, Harry?- dijo Ginny-. Aparte de que está tan cansada que en cuanto ha llegado se ha quedado dormida, por la forma de dormir se nota que ha sufrido mucho en lo que lleva de vida. Seguramente perdió a sus padres y a su hermano cuando era pequeña, imagínate lo que habrá pasado, Harry, en su vida, sin haberlos conocido.

¡ Claro que se lo imaginaba!, pero ahora la pregunta era: ¿quién había criado a Niaia?

Niaia ya llevaba un cuarto de hora dormida y a los chicos les daba pena despertarla. Entonces, llegó el gigantesco animal que Harry, Ron y Hermione ya habían visto saliendo con Niaia de su despacho. Los ojos ámbares de la criatura observaron toda la estancia y luego los centró en Niaia justo cuando ésta emitió un grito de dolor y comenzó a moverse, arañándose, y alejando a todos los jóvenes. El animal se colocó sobre ella rápidamente, sujetándole pies y brazos con las patas, mientras emitía una especie de ronroneo que acabó despertando a Niaia y ella, ya soltada, se aferró al cuello del animal con una agitada respiración que, poco a poco, fue acompasándose. Niaia se giró, encontrándose, cara a cara, con los miembros del ED, cuya mayoría estaba asustada respecto a la escena que habían presenciado y al animal que ahora apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Niaia mientras ella sonreía, triste y cansada.

- Perdonad que os haya asustado, pero es que estaba tan cansada y el diván estaba tan mullido que no pude mantenerme despierta. Bueno, cambiando de tema, tengo algo que ofreceros solamente a vosotros. ¿Os gustaría convertiros en animagos?

El alboroto que siguió a estas palabras fue enorme, hasta que el animal la acalló con un potentísimo ladrido.

- Por supuesto-, continuó Niaia-en un principio seréis animagos ilegales, no podemos dejar que nuestros enemigos conozcan una de nuestras armas secretas. Tras la guerra podréis hacer lo que queráis. El profesor Black y yo, que somos animagos ilegales, seremos vuestros maestros. Bueno, y ahora, asentid o negad, ¿aceptáis convertiros en animagos?

Todo el ED, sin excepción, asintió y Niaia sonrió, hizo un pequeño gesto de asentimiento, subió en el lomo del animal de un salto y ambos salieron dejando a un conmocionado ED en la Sala de los Menesteres.

La mañana siguiente fue realmente sorprendente para todo Hogwarts. El ex profesor de DCAO, Remus Lupin, y su esposa, Tonks, se encontraban en la alargada mesa de los profesores, desayunando tranquilamente junto con Sirius, Niaia y Hagrid. Pero, más que esto, lo que sorprendió fue cuando, en el almuerzo, un chico de alborotado pelo castaño oscuro y ojos ámbar entró en el Gran Comedor y Niaia saltó sobre la mesa de los profesores, lanzándose sobre el chico y cayendo en una posición un poco... comprometedora. Minutos después lo presentaron a la escuela. El nombre del chico era Naigo Burana y era el prometido de Niaia y que, aunque tuvieran el mismo apellido, no los unía ninguna relación familiar. Naigo se acopló al grupo en el que comía y charlaba Niaia.

Las clases pasaron tranquilas y las de Niaia pasaban a ser esa tarde, justo antes de la salida de la luna. Entonces muchos alumnos se dieron cuenta y algunos temblaban y otros estaban tranquilos pensando que la profesora de DCAO no los pondría en ninguna situación peligrosa, pero ninguno imaginaba lo que sucedería esa noche.

Niaia y Naigo habían reunido a todos los alumnos que ese día tenía DCAO en el aula, además de a Tonks, Remus, Sirius y Bill Weasley. Entonces, los menos avispados se dieron cuenta de qué iba a ir la clase, y tuvieron miedo. Esa noche era luna llena.

- Alguno puede decirme, ¿de qué tiene miedo?- preguntó Niaia-. Lo huelo y apesta.

- Lo que pasa es que Remus es un hombre lobo y hoy es luna llena- contestó Harry dando un paso frente a todos los alumnos de sexto y séptimo año.

- Pero tú no tienes miedo, Harry,¿o acaso me equivoco?- le preguntó Naigo con esos ojos que a Harry le resultaron extrañamente familiares.

- Eso es porque confío en que tenéis algo preparado para que, cuando Remus se transforme, no nos haga daño- contestó Harry, y todos los adultos, excepto Niaia y Naigo, se agitaron, como diciendo que la profesora no había preparado nada. Ella y Naigo se limitaron a sonreír.

- Decidme, ¿cuál es la primera norma de un enfrentamiento?- preguntó Niaia cortando abruptamente el tropel de sentimientos que se había adueñado de casi todos los presentes. Cuando pasaron unos minutos, y notando que nadie iba a contestar, ella misma respondió-. La primera norma es "conoce a tu enemigo". Si uno conoce los miedos y debilidades de sus enemigos, ya tiene tres cuartos de la victoria en su mano- esto último lo dijo mirando directamente a Harry-. Todos sabéis que Tom Ryddle, el que ahora es llamado Voldemort o simplemente no es mencionado, utilizó y utiliza licántropos en su lucha por el poder. Hoy veréis a un licántropo transformarse y os enseñaré alguna cosa que les daña.

En ese momento, Remus se agarró a la pared, Sirius alejó a los adultos, los colocó frente a los alumnos y se convirtió en Canuto; Niaia y Naigo miraban a la luna subir por el cielo mientras los ojos de Niaia se volvían amarillos y los gritos de dolor de Remus hacían eco en las paredes. Los alumnos estaban asustados, excepto el trío, que ya lo habían visto transformarse. Inconscientemente, Harry abrazó a una extrañamente temblorosa Ginny, relajándola, y pronto vieron a un hombre lobo adulto en el lugar en que Remus había estado apenas unos segundos antes. El ahora licántropo se encontraba erguido, mirando alrededor, y parecía confundido aunque, cuando se dio cuenta de las presas que había frente a él encerradas, se dirigió hacia ellas con las fauces abiertas, pasando de largo a Niaia y Naigo, las más cercanas.

El hombre-lobo ya estaba a pocos metros de los alumnos y Canuto estaba a punto de saltar sobre él cuando Niaia se colocó en medio y le dio una patada al licántropo en el estómago que hizo que llorara como un cachorro y se chocara con la pared, quedándose gruñendo junto a la pared tras un potente gruñido de Niaia.

- Niaia y yo nacimos con la habilidad de controlar a los licántropos- dijo Naigo mientras se aproximaba a Lunático- y desde pequeños nos han entrenado. Además, los licántropos no atacan a nadie que ya esté infectado, por lo que, si Bill Weasley entrara en este momento en medio de una jauría hambrienta, saldría sin siquiera un rasguño.

Alumnos y adultos se miraron sorprendidos, no pensaban que hubiera gente que poseyera esa habilidad. Niaia y Naigo sonrieron complacidos, parecía que habían logrado lo que buscaban, gente que no perdiera ni letra de lo que dirían. Lunático gruñó algo hacia Niaia, pero ésta se giró, indignada, y Naigo gruñó, enfadado, al licántropo.

- Pero, ¿también comprendéis lo que dice?- preguntó Luna.

- Desde pequeños- comenzó Niaia- nos han entrenado para, al menos, entender las lenguas de gran parte de las criaturas vivientes, pero sigamos con lo nuestro. La plata es el metal que más daño les hace a los licántropos. Como humanos y licántropos, las heridas producidas con este metal tardarían mucho en curarse, y sólo como licántropos, actuaría como el fuego. Un pequeño consejo es que, si lucháis, intentéis arrancarles el corazón, ya que es muy valioso, o dejarlos inconscientes lo suficiente como para escapar, pero no penséis en cortarles la cabeza ya que un antiguo dicho dice: " cuando le cortas la cabeza a un lobo, esta aún puede morder". Cosa totalmente cierta.

- Los hombres lobo son perfectos cazadores- continuó Naigo cuando Niaia volvió su vista hacia él y levantó a Lunático, colocándolo prácticamente en el centro del aula, peligrosamente cerca de los alumnos-. Fijaos en su musculatura, éste es uno de los pocos licántropos que ha mantenido todas sus habilidades, pero no ha sido entrenado. Agilidad, fuerza, velocidad, flexibilidad y resistencia rezuman por cada poro de su piel de forma equilibrada. Su único problema es que lleva mucho sin entrenarse en su forma humana pero, aún así, ningún humano común tendría la más mínima posibilidad de escapar de él-. Naigo le dio un golpe amistoso a Lunático en la espalda y le gruñó algo-. Dejad que os huela- dijo a los alumnos, cuya mayoría retrocedió asustada.

Niaia se acercó al grupo y se puso de cara a Tonks.

- ¿Confías en tu esposo?- Tonks asintió mirando los profundos ojos amarillos de Niaia-. Entonces acércate a él de una forma como la que nunca has hecho antes-. Entonces Niaia volvió su mirada hacia Sirius- ¿Y tú? ¿Confías en tu amigo?- él asintió sin pensárselo-. ¿Y en mí?

- A ti te confiaría incluso la vida de mi ahijado- contestó Sirius con una vehemencia que todos los alumnos, Bill y Tonks, lo miraron sorprendidos, pero sobretodo Harry, que volvió su mirada hacia Niaia la cual sonreía, pero manteniendo el rostro impasible, sin darle la oportunidad a ninguno de los presentes de averiguar lo que pasaba por su mente.

Sirius agarró la mano de su prima, Niaia les dejó el paso libre y ambos se aproximaron a Lunático, que comenzó a olfatearlos. Niaia se acercó y gruñó algo, recibiendo otros gruñidos del hombre-lobo que fueron parados por un golpe flojo y un seco gruñido de Naigo. Niaia rió y luego se aproximó a los alumnos, colocándolos en pareja para que fueran acercándose a Lunático poco a poco. A Harry la espera se le hizo eterna, ya que tenía a Ginny a su lado y tenía que esforzar todo su ser para no besar esos dulces labios en ese mismo instante, como le ocurría cada vez que estaba cerca de ella.

- Contrólate- le susurró la voz de Niaia, que sonreía mientras iba tranquilizando a los alumnos con suaves palabras.

Cuando Lunático los olfateó a todos, éste volvió su cabeza hacia Naigo, mirándolo alarmado. Niaia se acercó a Naigo y ambos se abrazaron, dándose luego un corto beso en los labios. Naigo rozó su nariz contra la de Niaia mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y, tras otro corto beso, Naigo salió de la clase, dejando a Niaia al cargo. Lunático gruñó algo y Niaia le contestó con un seco gruñido para luego quitar su mirada de la puerta y centrarla en los alumnos.

- La clase ha terminado-, dijo seria- ahora tengo cosas que hacer. Podéis quedaros con Remus el tiempo que queráis, no os atacará, para que podáis estudiar su anatomía. Para el miércoles de la semana que viene quiero que me entreguéis los trabajos sobre todo lo que podáis hallar sobre los licántropos, y creedme que sabré si no os habéis esforzado lo suficiente. Intentad, al menos, tener algo distinto de los demás. Hasta mañana.

Niaia se transformó en águila azul y salió por la ventana con sus plumas acariciadas por la luz lunar.

Los alumnos miraron alarmados a Lunático, que no tenía un aspecto nada amenazador tumbado al lado de la pared. Algunos alumnos se atrevieron a acercarse al licántropo y acariciarlo, dándose cuenta de que éste aceptaba las caricias gustoso, tanto como Canuto, que pronto se puso a su lado.

N/A: ¿Os ha gustado? Yo espero que sí y que ahora me mandéis algunos reviews diciéndome en qué os gustaría que se transformaran todos y cada uno de los miembros del ED que aún siguen en la escuela, es que no se me ocurren animales para todos, jeje.

Quiero agradeceros de antemano los reviews y dedicarle este capítulo a Anzu brief, por haber sido la primera en dejarme review.

Un besazo a todos y Hasta Otra


	6. Animagia y visita al callejón Diagon

**CAPÍTULO 6. ANIMAGIA Y VISITA AL CALLEJÓN DIAGON.**

Las clases de esa semana pasaron veloces y pronto llegó la tarde del viernes, el día en que los integrantes del ED darían su primera clase de animagia, y su emoción se palpaba en el ambiente, contagiando a los más jóvenes.

Para colmo, esa tarde también tenían que seleccionar al tercer cazador del equipo Gryffindor, aunque la prueba no duro mucho. El equipo estaba en duda entre Dean, Seamus y un prometedor alumno de tercer año llamado Mark Twain. Finalmente, se decantaron por Twain porque era el que mejor lo hacía, tanto individualmente como en equipo con Ginny y Demelza.

Cuando los integrantes del ED se reunieron y fueron al pasillo del séptimo piso, encontraron a Canuto, que recorrió el fragmento de pared tres veces y entró en la sala, seguido de los jóvenes.

La sala era muy distinta a la que utilizaban para entrenar. Había una estantería repleta de libros sobre animagia, una ventana que daba al exterior, que Sirius abrió, y varios mullidos cojines donde sentarse.

Sirius tomó un libro y se sentó, haciéndole una seña a los chicos para que también tomasen asiento.

Bueno- comenzó-, os diré cómo vamos a llevar esto. Yo os daré la parte teórica y, entre Niaia y yo, la práctica.

Profesor Black- interrumpió Hermione-, ¿por qué la profesora Burana no nos enseña también la teoría?

Cuando Sirius iba a contestar, el águila azul entró por la ventana, transformándose casi inmediatamente en Niaia.

Porque yo no entiendo bien la teoría de la animagia, señorita Granger- contestó Niaia, parecía haberlo escuchado todo-. Yo aprendí a transformarme sin tocar un solo libro que tratase del tema, solamente me limité a observar. Por eso mismo daréis media hora teórica y la otra media nos observaréis.

La media hora teórica fue realmente aburrida, tenían que tomar apuntes de todo lo que Sirius les iba explicando.

En la parte de observación tuvieron que estar algo más atentos, aunque o era tan fácil tras la somnolienta media hora anterior. Niaia y Sirius se transformaban lentamente y luego volvían a su forma humana y preguntaban en qué se habían fijado de su transformación.

Ha sido una buena clase- dijo Niaia para finalizar-. Bien. Cuando pase un tiempo, soñaréis con vuestras elecciones. A veces a un mago le dan más de un animal para elegir y lo tiene que hacer en sueños. En cuanto os fijéis en todos los detalles del animal, podréis comenzar a intentar transformaros en él. Eso es todo ED, que tengáis buena noche.

Niaia salió por la ventana, volando, y Sirius abrió la puerta para que todos salieran.

Esa noche, algunos soñaron con sus animales, y tuvieron que elegir.

Se notaba mucha expectación en el Gran Comedor. Ese sábado habría una excursión a Hogsmeade y habían escuchado que verían a los que se habían encargado de proteger Hogwarts y el propio pueblo. Pero no todos sentían expectación por la excursión, ya que no irían, sino que ese día darían su primera clase de magia sin varita o, al menos, eso esperaban.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se dirigieron prestos al baño de Myrtle, para entrar en la cámara, pero Niaia los esperaba en la puerta junto al gran animal.

He cambiado de idea- dijo y pudo verse la decepción en las caras del cuarteto-, no os daré clase hoy porque tengo unos negocios que cerrar y Nai- señaló al animal- me dijo que es probable que queráis acompañarme. ¿Os gustaría venir?

El cuarteto se miró, sorprendido, para luego reunirse en un estrecho círculo.

No hay nada que hacer- dijo Ginny-, no perderíamos nada por acompañarla. De todos modos, Flich ya no nos dejará ir a Hogsmeade.

Además, así podríamos averiguar algo más de ella- añadió Hermione, que se estaba pasando más horas de lo aconsejable en la biblioteca intentando averiguar cualquier cosa sobre Niaia o la llamada Dama Licántropa.

Pero, ¿de verdad que confiáis en ella?- inquirió Ron-. ¿O en ese animal? ¿El tal Nai?

Creo que las palabras del otro día de Sirius dicen algo a su favor, ¿no?- contestó Harry-. Yo voy. También me gustaría averiguar qué hace nuestra profesora en el exterior.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny lo miraron, sonrieron, para luego volverse los cuatro a la vez y asentir a la propuesta de Niaia. Ésta sonrió, con su brazo colocado en la cruz de Nai, y ambos comenzaron a alejarse seguidos por el cuarteto.

Salieron al exterior, pasando junto a la tumba de Dumbledore, donde Ginny se puso junto a Harry para darle una mano que el chico apretó levemente, agradeciendo su apoyo, e iban en dirección al Bosque Prohibido en cuyo linde se encontraban otros tres animales como Nai y Harry pudo reconocer a uno de ellos como Nula. Niaia dio un pequeño grito de alegría, miró un momento a Nai y luego ambos corrieron hacia Nula y los otros dos. El choque fue increíble. Los dos animales desconocidos se lanzaron sobre Niaia, que los aguantó un minuto para acabar derribada. Uno de ellos tenía los ojos negros y el pelaje color café y el otro tenía ojos azul marino y pelaje de un intenso marrón. Cuando terminaron sus gestos de saludo, Nai ayudó a Niaia a levantarse y se pusieron a hablar entre ellos, gruñendo. Niaia dio otro salto de alegría, algo que a los chicos les resultó extraño ya que era muy raro verla tan feliz, y se dirigió hacia el cuarteto.

Estamos de suerte- dijo-. Nai, Nula, Luda- señalo al animal de ojos negros- y Lorok- el de ojos azul marino- nos acompañarán, así que, montad sobre ellos.

¿Cómo?- preguntaron los cuatro alarmados ya que los animales no es que tuvieran pinta de cachorritos precisamente.

Montar en ellos es la forma más rápida de ir y volver de donde necesito- contestó Niaia, seria de nuevo-. Ginny sube en Nai, Harry en Nula, Ron en Luda y Herm en Lorok.

Los animales parecían reírse de su miedo a subir sobre ellos y Niaia también sonreía divertida.

Cuando los cuatro adolescentes llegaron junto a lo que serían sus monturas, Nai y Lorok se agazaparon para dejar subir a las chicas, y Harry y Ron, aunque lo intentaran, no lograban subir sobre los lomos de Nula y Luda, por lo que necesitaron algo de ayuda. Niaia, mostrando gran habilidad, subió de un salto sobre el lomo de Luda, cogió a Ron por la túnica y lo subió, haciendo después lo mismo con Harry. Una vez todos arriba los cuatro jóvenes buscaron nerviosos en los cuellos de los animales algún lugar donde sujetarse cuando aparecieron unas correas de cuero negro sobre los cuellos de los animales.

Gracias, Niaia- dijo Ginny sonriente sujetándose a la correa.

¿Por qué?- preguntó Niaia, mirándola curiosa al recibir una mirada sorprendida de la chica.

Por…por hacer aparecer las correas- contestó, dubitativa, la más pequeña del grupo.

Ah- dijo Niaia riendo-. Yo no he sido, estas criaturas pueden hacer magia- el cuarteto se miró, para luego dirigir su vista a las criaturas que montaban, completamente sorprendidos-. ¿Nos vamos?

Niaia se transformó en águila azul y voló hacia la salida, rápidamente seguida por los animales y sus jóvenes jinetes, pasando junto a la entrada donde dos animales idénticos, de pelaje gris con machas negras y ojos de un verde pálido, de la misma raza que Nai y los otros tres, gruñeron a su paso.

Los adolescentes se sentían como si volaran. Los animales eran realmente veloces ya que sólo se veían los unos a los otros y a Niaia, que volaba a su lado. El águila azul dio un grito y los animales fueron frenando hasta parar del todo justo en el lugar donde Niaia había vuelto a su forma humana, y ésta no perdió un momento en lanzarles un encantamiento desilusionador.

Esperadme aquí, volveré en unos minutos- dijo, y se marchó veloz.

Los animales se tumbaron y los adolescentes bajaron para estirar las piernas. Aunque no lo hubiera parecido, hacía media hora que habían dejado Hogwarts y ya se encontraban muy lejos de la escuela, en un pueblo que parecía muggle.

Niaia no tardó mucho en volver, sorprendiéndolos a todos ya que llegó desde arriba, ya que había saltado de una de las azoteas cercanas. Parecía enfadada, y los cuatro adolescentes no podían aguantar las ganas de saber dónde había estado, por qué estaba así y con quien había hablado, y, al parecer, Nai le preguntó todo eso en unos pocos gruñidos.

Mis informadores me han dicho que Tom está utilizando el necrocoma.

Esta última palabra, dicha con una ira contenida, hizo que los animales reaccionaran agresivamente. Nula fue la más agresiva, ya que ladró, mostró sus colmillos, su pelaje se erizó y atacó un cubo de basura, dejándolo totalmente destrozado.

Harry se quedó donde estaba, mientras que los otros se alejaban, ya que el perro de la "tía Marge" le había atacado tantas veces que ya podía distinguir si un cánido lo atacaría o no.

Niaia no hizo nada hasta que Nula destrozó el cubo de basura. Entonces, hizo aparecer una cuerda que atrapó a Nula contra la pared y se acercó a ella, que lloraba, y la abrazó, haciendo que se tranquilizase.

No te preocupes, Nula- decía Niaia mientras la soltaba-, les pasaré a los del hospital la receta y uno de los antídotos. ¡Itán, Atán!- los fénixes aparecieron, Niaia les susurró algo, ambos volvieron a desaparecer y la profesora se volvió hacia sus alumnos-. Nos vamos.

Espera Niaia- dijo Harry antes de que ninguno pudiera dar un paso-. ¿Qué es el necro…?

Es una antiquísima maldición- contestó la chica-, mucho peor que las imperdonables, aunque la que se le parece más es la cruciatus, la imperdonable no es tan duradera. Esa maldición hace que caigas en un profundo coma, teniendo oscuros sueños y pesadillas. El único antídoto que existe, la receta del antídoto, la creé yo hace unos años, lo hice como un experimento, ya que no tengo ni idea de pociones. Pero no os aburriré con la historia, ya sabéis lo que es la maldición, tenemos que volver a Hogwarts antes de que anochezca y aún nos queda mucho camino por recorrer. Vámonos.

¡Espera!- dijo Ginny entonces justo cuando Niaia iba a comenzar a convertirse en águila azul- ¿Quiénes son tus informadores?

Si su vida peligra, ¿crees que lo diría?- contestó de forma brusca y se transformó, posándose en el suelo y mirando a Nai a los ojos.

En cuanto Harry, Ginny, ron y Hermione montaron en Nula, Nai, Luda y Lorok respectivamente, Niaia comenzó a volar, y la carrera se reemprendió, aunque paraban cada media hora durante unos cinco minutos en los que los animales se tumbaban y Niaia volvía a su forma humana.

Niaia, ¿por qué paramos cada media hora?- preguntó Hermione en su segunda parada.

Estas criaturas son muy resistentes y veloces- contestó Niaia-, pero, si lo que les pides es velocidad, sólo aguantarán treinta minutos de carrera, y si les pides resistencia podrían pasarse meses enteros corriendo a una velocidad moderada.

Hermione asintió en silencio, Niaia se volvió hacia los animales para rascarles detrás de las orejas y los otros tres jóvenes se acercaron a Hermione.

¿Por qué le has preguntado eso, Herm?- preguntó Ron-. ¿Acaso nos interesan esos bichos?

¿Quieres averiguar algo sobre Niaia?- le preguntó Hermione de forma sarcástica, a lo que Ron asintió-. Pues para ello tenemos que averiguar qué son esos "bichos". Decidme, ¿acaso no os habéis dado cuenta?

¿De qué?- dijo Harry.

De que Nai es la abreviatura de Naigo- dijo Ginny, y Harry se quedó estático pensando "¿Y por qué no podría serlo?"

¡Venga ya! ¿Me estáis tomando el pelo?- dijo Ron, recibiendo una severa mirada de sus amigos y de su hermana, cuya mirada parecía estar retándole a desmentirla. Niaia lo salvó gritando un "¡Vamos!" que significaba su vuelta al lomo de los animales.

Media hora después, se encontraron en una pequeña callejuela cercana al Caldero Chorreante. Los cuatro jóvenes bajaron de los animales y Niaia, ya en su forma humana, se aproximó a ellos, realizando el contrahechizo del encantamiento desilusionador sólo en los adolescentes, y después salió de la callejuela seguida por los demás.

Los nueve entraron rápidamente en el callejón Diagon sin dejar a Tom, el tabernero, siquiera saludarles. Harry estaba tan pensativo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que habían entrado en la botica del callejón Diagon.

Señorita Burana, ¿qué tal está?- dijo el viejo mago que atendía la botica, al parecer Niaia ya había ido allí varias veces, y luego se volvió hacia los cuatro adolescentes durante un leve segundo para luego volver a fijar su vista en Niaia, que se había apoyado en el mostrador-. ¿Y quiénes son tus acompañantes?

Como si no lo supieras, viejo Thomas Thompson- contestó Niaia de forma brusca-. Mejor vamos a lo nuestro, ¿vale?

Sí, pero antes de eso…¿Entonces podría presumir que hay alguien por aquí de la Hermandad?

Los oídos del cuarteto se afinaron al escuchar la pregunta del viejo mientras pensaban "¿Qué hermandad?"

Sí, pero hoy no nos podemos quedar mucho, además de que pronto vendrán los de San Mungo a por más ingredientes.

¿Ha utilizado una antigua maldición- preguntó el viejo, Niaia le susurró algo al oído y el viejo abrió los ojos, asustado-. ¿Y tienes el antídoto?

Sí, pero primero vayamos a lo mensual- dicho esto, Niaia cogió una de las dos bolsas que llevaba atadas al cinturón de sus vaqueros-. Una bolsa de pelo de licántropo para la Matalobos.

Treinta galeones, como siempre- comentó el viejo mientras cogía la bolsa y le daba los galeones a Niaia, que desaparecieron en uno de sus bolsillos-. ¿Y lo nuevo?

Los ingredientes son muy difíciles de conseguir- decía Niaia mientras cogía la segunda bolsa, la ponía sobre el mostrador y le daba una hojita al viejo que comenzó a leerla en voz alta, haciendo que los jóvenes se enterasen de la receta.

Veamos… poner a hervir zumo de limón y añadir dos pelos de acromántula, una escama de basilisco imperial, dos pelos de unicornio y una pluma de fénix. Dejar que enfríe. Se puede mantener guardada en frío sin que pierda propiedades- el viejo y los adolescentes miraron a Niaia, sorprendidos-. Creía que el basilisco imperial y la acromántula estaban extintos, pero, tratándose de ti, nada me sorprende. ¿Para cuántas dosis me traes?

Cada poción hecha en calderos de medida dos da para cincuenta dosis, esto es, cincuenta personas. He traído suficientes ingredientes para hacer cien calderos de poción.

¿Y no has pensado en cuánto quieres por estos ingredientes?- Niaia negó-. Bueno, entonces… ¿Cuánto quieres por ellos?

Treinta galeones por caldero, si puede ser y le parece bien- el viejo sonrió y le dio una bolsa tintineante-. Bien, hasta luego, viejo Thompson.

Dicho esto Niaia empezó a empujar a los jóvenes al exterior pero, antes de que salieran, el viejo volvió a llamarla.

Por cierto, Niaia, ¿has recibido noticias de mi hija?

¿De Susana?- preguntó Niaia, y el viejo asintió con melancolía, sonriendo-. Pues sí- la cara del viejo se iluminó.

¿Eso quiere decir que ha venido alguien de parte de los de la Hermandad que vive cerca del Refugio?- Niaia asintió y le dio una carta al viejo, que sacó de uno de sus bolsillos.

Hasta luego, viejo- se despidió la chica y sacó al cuarteto fuera, donde encontraron un espectáculo aterrador.

Niaia se colocó a una velocidad pasmosa frente a los jóvenes, sus ojos se habían vuelto amarillos y la ira se reflejaba en ellos, y consiguió crear un escudo protector antes de que las maldiciones que lanzaron llegaran a tocarles.

El cuarteto sacó sus varitas para enfrentarse a los mortífagos pero los cuatro animales los cogieron y huyeron, pasándoles el encantamiento desilusionador y llevándose a los jóvenes con ellos. Sólo pararon media hora después, lo suficientemente lejos del callejón Diagon como para que pudiesen volver, porque, además, los animales habían creado una cúpula anti-aparición de la que los adolescentes no podían salir. Y la ira de Harry estalló y se lanzó contra Nai.

¿Por qué no me habéis dejado? Era Bellatrix, tenía que vengar a Sirius. Llévame de vuelta-. Lágrimas de rabia comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas mientras golpeaba a Nai y le gritaba mientras sus compañeros les miraban, tristes. Sólo paró cuando miró a Nai a los ojos, que reflejaban su dolor, más profundo que el que Harry le infligía, su preocupación y varios sentimientos más que el joven no identificó. Harry se alejó de Nai, intentando aún descifrar la mirada del animal y fue rápidamente abrazado por Ginny, que secó sus lágrimas y lo reconfortó.

Una hora después se encontraron en las puertas de Hogwarts, cansados, viendo cómo los cuatro animales se lanzaban sobre Niaia, ilesa. Pero los jóvenes se dirigieron rápidamente a su Sala Común. El día siguiente buscarían las respuestas a las preguntas que los intrigaban.


	7. Buscando respuestas Nagi y Nagioru

CAPÍTULO 7: BUSCANDO RESPUESTAS. NAGI Y NAGIORU

Ese domingo se encontraban muchos alumnos en la biblioteca, ya que tenían que terminar los trabajos que les habían mandado esa semana.

Hermione, Harry, Ginny y Ron se dirigieron a su mesa habitual, la más alejada de todas, para terminar sus deberes, pero ya había alguien, o algo, sobre la mesa.

-Encantada de conocerlo, Harry James Potter- siseó la enorme serpiente de ojos negros a cuyo lado se encontraba una de ojos celestes. Harry las había visto a ambas anteriormente y sabía que la grande era la madre de la pequeña y que, además, era la hermana de Nagini-. Por favor, tomad asiento, no pensamos atacaros- Harry tomó asiento, seguido de sus compañeros que estaban un tanto atemorizados por la presencia de las dos serpientes, además de que no podían saber nada de lo que éstas hablaban con su amigo-. Me llamo Nagi y soy la serpiente de la Hablante llamada Niaia. Las serpientes de mi raza se podría decir que buscamos un Hablante al que…digamos…servir. Mi madre es una de las tantas que no tiene Hablante ya que no pudo escoger ninguno. Pero bueno, centrándome en el tema principal, vengo porque mi hijo Nagioru te ha escogido como su Hablante- Harry miró a Nagioru, que había realizado una inclinación de cabeza- ¿Lo aceptas? No hace falta que lo cuides, estará a tu lado todo el tiempo que quieras, como un amigo que te apoyará en las buenas y en las malas, además de que ya conoce todas las habilidades de nuestra raza. Y ahora vuelvo a preguntar, ¿lo aceptas?

-No tengo otra opción, ¿no?- siseó un sonriente Harry y Nagi sonrió, mientras Nagioru bajaba aún más su cabeza, sonriendo avergonzado.

En cuanto terminó de reír, Nagi se volvió hacia su hijo y apoyó su cabeza en la de él para luego marcharse oculta entre las sombras de la biblioteca mientras Nagioru se enroscaba sobre sí mismo mirando a Harry, que lo observaba directamente, de tanto en tanto.

-¿Nos ayudas?- preguntó Harry y Nagioru fijó sus ojos en los de él, provocando un leve escalofrío en ambos, y asintió levemente-. ¿Sabes algo de los basiliscos? ¿Algo que no sepamos?

Nagioru abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y un extraño brillo asomó por ellos.

-Puedo contarte muchas cosas, Harry. ¿Les irás traduciendo a tus amigos para que vayan aumentando el tamaño de sus trabajos?- Harry asintió, le dijo a sus amigos lo que iba a hacer y se volvió hacia Nagioru, que pararía de punto en punto para que a Harry le diese tiempo traducir-. Hay dos tipos de basiliscos: el común y el imperial. Sé que conocéis las características de los reyes de las serpientes, pero no sabéis nada de los emperadores. Lo que haré ahora será centrarme en las diferencias y semejanzas de los dos tipos. Lo primero es que el común mata al mirarte directamente, mientras que el imperial elige qué hacer al mirarte. Mientras que el común es enorme, el imperial suele ser pequeño, para confundirse entre las otras serpientes, se podría decir que el imperial es menos egocéntrico que el común. En cuanto a sus venenos, el común sólo mata mientras que el imperial puede hacer lo que quiera. Y ahora me centraré en los imperiales. Podéis ver las características fisionómicas generales de cuando son pequeños en mí.

- ¿Cómo?- siseó Harry, que ni se molestó en traducir la última frase a sus amigos, presa de su sorpresa.

- No os haré daño, si eso es lo que temes, Harry, sólo soy un ayudante y un amigo. Si quieres saber más de mi raza, escúchame, y sabrás que no tienes nada que temer, además, tus amigos esperan-. Harry miró a sus amigos y asintió, queriendo escuchar más-. Nuestras escamas son de un brillante negro obsidiana, ignífugas, y el color de los ojos se repite cada cinco generaciones, excepto el negro que raras veces se produce. Podemos cambiar de tamaño. Siendo pequeños sólo parecemos unas simples y grandes serpientes, sin embargo, cuando aumentamos nuestro tamaño, sale una especie de gorguera tras nuestra cabeza, lo que nos da un aspecto aún más imponente cuando la extendemos. Hay veces en las que a algunos de nosotros, al nacer, nos impregna la necesidad de buscar a un Hablante, para servirle como amigo serpiente hasta el día en que uno de los dos perezca, ya que no tenemos la longevidad de los comunes. Con nuestra mirada podemos o no hacer nada, o paralizarte o matarte. Cuando mordemos podemos utilizar veneno, y también podemos elegir qué tipo de veneno usar. El que comúnmente utilizamos es uno paralizante porque si matamos a nuestras presas luego no estarían tan jugosas. Bueno, creo que eso es todo, Harry.

- Vale- siseó Harry-, confiaré en ti Nagioru.

Los ojos de Nagioru pasaron a mostrar pura sorpresa y siseó, riendo, con una mueca que a todos, excepto a Harry, les pareció peligrosa.

Un rato después, cuando ya todos hubieron retocado sus trabajos sobre basiliscos y se fueron, Harry se quedó solo con Nagioru, a previa petición del joven serpiente..

-¿Qué querías, Nagioru?

-Ayudarte en tu trabajo sobre licántropos con una información que no hallarás en ningún libro, así tendrás algo distinto a tus compañeros.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de mis deberes?

-Por Niaia y mi madre.

Harry asintió, era obvio que se habría enterado por alguna de ellas, y sacó pergamino y pluma, precisamente la de Itán.

-El origen de los licántropos actuales se remonta a cuando los humanos aún habitabais en cavernas- comenzó Nagioru-. Los humanos compartían ese mundo con animales comunes y también con criaturas mágicas. Entre éstas últimas se encontraban los auténticos licántropos, posteriormente denominados licántropos permanentes. Los permanentes tenían el poder de transformarse en humanos o lobos una vez cada 29 días. Una mañana, unos niños capturaron lo que creyeron que era un lobo, y lo maltrataron hasta que la criatura, para protegerse y escapar, les mordió a todos. Esa noche, de luna llena, los niños sufrieron las consecuencias de sus actos, con una dolorosa transformación que les costó las vidas de sus más allegados. Por culpa de esto, los permanentes fueron perseguidos por haber creado a unos nuevos monstruos.

Harry se había quedado extasiado por la historia, tanto que no comenzó a escribir hasta que Nagioru dejó de sisear y lo miró.

-Luego me preguntarás lo que quieras, Harry, ahora te contaré otra curiosidad- continuó Nagioru antes de que Harry pudiese hablar.- Existe una especie de cura para la licantropía, pero es en cierto modo tan difícil de obtener que su secreto se ha perdido en el tiempo. Aunque tienes la suerte de que tanto os permanentes como los basiliscos imperiales mantienen esos recuerdos. Cuando un licántropo actual devore el corazón de aquel que lo ha transformado, su maldición deja de serlo. Esto quiere decir que deja de ser hereditario, de ser doloroso, podrá transformarse cuando quiera, siempre siendo consciente, y si muerde a alguien no pasa nada.

Harry tembló, emocionado ante la idea de poder librar a Remus de su maldición para que olvidara de una vez todos sus malditos temores con respecto a Tonks. Aún así, no podía dejar de preguntarse sobre lo que les pasó a los antiguos licántropos, así que le preguntó a Nagioru.

-Tuvieron que buscar refugio- le contestó el joven basilisco- en bosques y selvas en los que los humanos no se atrevían a entrar…precisamente en aquellos donde habitaban elfos oscuros, que se aliaron a ellos, unidos en la llamada "Hermandad de los Permanentes".

-¿Elfos oscuros? ¿ Y qué es la Hermandad de los Permanentes?

-Eso te lo responderé en otro momento. Ya es hora de cenar, y mi madre sabe mucho más que yo. Por cierto, ¿me llevarías a los terrenos de la escuela? He de ir a cenar al Bosque Prohibido.

-Claro, Nagioru- y la serpiente subió sobre sus hombros, para luego dirigirse ambos hacia los terrenos de la escuela-. Pero dime algo Nagioru, ¿en serio vivís en el Bosque prohibido?

-Sí, nací allí hace diez años, cuando Niaia era una niña de ocho años con una extraña mentalidad. Y digo extraña más que nada porque nunca he sabido lo que le pasa por la mente, a no ser que ella lo dejase claro, y eso mismo le pasa a mi madre. Además, mi madre me dijo que desde que la secuestraron con seis años, Niaia se encerró tanto en sí misma que cada noche sueña con los experimentos que hicieron con ella.

-¿Cómo que la secuestraron? ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, ni tampoco qué le hicieron. Lo único que sé es que no duerme bien. Cuando lleva un rato durmiendo empieza a gritar y a arañarse, y, como no la paren, no despierta. A veces da verdadero miedo, y, aunque mi madre me diga que no hará nada, yo al menos no puedo evitar alejarme. Bueno, hemos llegado.

Horas después de que Harry dejase a Nagioru en el linde del Bosque Prohibido, éste fue a visitar a Sirius antes de la cena.

-Sirius, ¿podrías decirme cómo volviste?- preguntó Harry, recibiendo una cálida mirada de su padrino.

-Bueno, Harry, en realidad no sé cómo volví. No puedes imaginar cómo es el otro lado. Aunque sabes que hay más gente en él todo te parece solitario, frío, oscuro y aterrador. No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba allí cuando vi a Niaia, que parecía estar flotando sobre mí. Me habló, me dio una segunda oportunidad en este mundo y no la pienso desaprovechar-. Harry lo miró curioso, pero Sirius ni se inmutó, ya que no pensaba añadir más.

-¿Sabes qué, Sirius? Niaia nos llevó ayer al Callejón Diagon y, allí, vi a Bellatrix…

-Harry- le paró su padrino-, ahora vuelvo a estar aquí, a tu lado, olvídate de mi prima, ya no hace falta que me vengues.

-Pero…

-No hay peros que valgan, pequeño. Bueno, ya es hora de cenar, vayamos al Gran Comedor, ¿de acuerdo?

Cuando los dos entraron en el Gran Comedor, Sirius le dirigió una leve inclinación de cabeza a Nula, que estaba junto a la puerta, antes de dirigirse a la mesa de profesores. Harry se fijó en Nula, parecía tener algo distinto, algo que hacía que las criaturas que pasasen a su lado le mostrasen mayor respeto, y entonces lo vio. Era un pequeño objeto que llevaba sujeto al pecho, un símbolo plateado de tres puntas del que no se percató hasta ver las leves gotas de sangre que recorrían el pelaje del animal. Comenzó a acercarse para intentar quitarle el objeto pero, a un gruñido de Nula, Luda y Lorok salieron al paso de Harry con unos gestos que indicaban claramente que no querían que se acercase a Nula. Harry tuvo que desistir.

Dentro del Gran Comedor había un gran revuelo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Harry sentándose junto a sus amigos

-Niaia ha dicho que va a dar un pequeño concierto tras la cena- contestó Hermione.

-Y según parece toca una ocarina- continuó Ron algo… ¿cabreado?

-¿Y qué pasa con eso?- preguntó Harry.

-Lo que pasa es que Ron intentó de pequeño tocar una, y en lugar de exhalar, inspiró, y casi se atraganta- dijo Ginny-. Desde entonces no puede ver una.

-¡¡HERMANA!!...

-Alumnos, por favor, disfrutad del sonido de la Ocarina Durmiente- dijo Niaia, por lo cual Ron no pudo terminar, y comenzó a tocar una leve melodía en ese pequeño instrumento que, poco a poco, fue entrando en las mentes de los alumnos, dejándolos atontados.

Los alumnos comenzaron a moverse lentamente, rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones, sin percatarse de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Dos serpientes se movieron raudas a través de la masa de lentas piernas y se enredaron en las piernas de Harry sin que éste se diera cuenta hasta que llegaron al séptimo piso, ya que ambas serpientes apretaron dolorosamente su agarre.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?- preguntó Harry ya totalmente despierto una vez que Nagi y Nagioru soltaron sus piernas.

-Si no te importa, vayamos a la Sala de los Menesteres, Harry- le dijo Nagi-. Así podremos hablar sin que nadie nos oiga.

Y, así, las dos serpientes y Harry entraron en la Sala de los Menesteres en cuyo centro se encontraba un gran sofá y una enorme ventana dejaba ver el paisaje del Bosque Prohibido.

-¿Me vais a decir ahora qué ha pasado?- preguntó Harry en cuanto entraron en la sala.

-Por favor, Harry- comenzó Nagioru conciliador-. En cuanto te sientes y te relajes te lo contaremos-. Harry obedeció, aún dirigiéndole una hosca mirada a los dos basiliscos imperiales.

-Niaia ha hecho esto sólo porque no quiere que los alumnos estén levantados hasta tarde, Harry- contestó Nagi-, ya que tienen que realizar un pequeño ritual para que Nula se convierta en sacerdotisa de la Hermandad de los Permanentes.

-¿Qué es la Hermandad de los Permanentes?

-Hace milenios, licántropos permanentes y elfos, en su mayoría oscuros, se unieron para poder sobrevivir ocultos y juntos, ése fue el comienzo de la Hermandad de los Permanentes- siseó Nagi.

-Entonces… ¿Nula, Nai y los otros son licántropos permanentes?- las dos serpientes simplemente asintieron solemnes- ¿Y qué relación tiene Niaia con ellos?

-Bueno- comenzó Nagi-, lo único que tenemos permitido decirte es esto. Niaia es el eslabón que hará que la Hermandad se haga más fuerte que nunca. Ella es la prometida de un licántropo permanente, Nai, y de un elfo oscuro llamado Elrion.

-¿Prometida? Pero… ella sólo es una bruja, ¿no?

-Bueno, es una bruja, pero no…es una chica corriente ya que lleva a sus espaldas muchas profecías y poderes. Niaia es…una criatura especial.

-¿Quién es?- tanto Nagi como Nagioru miraron curioso a Harry, ya que la pregunta era un tanto ambigua- ¿Quién es Niaia? Su auténtico nombre es Esther, ¿no?

-Sí, Harry- contestó Nagi-, pero, lo siento. Eso es algo que no puedo decirte.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es la propia Niaia la que me lo ha ordenado, y también la misma que me ha dicho que te dirá toda la verdad en el momento apropiado.

-¿Y cuándo será eso Nagi?

-A mí no me preguntes, seré su compañera pero soy incapaz de introducirme en su mente. Así que tranquilízate Harry James Potter. Puedes preguntar otras cosas, pero NADA que tenga que ver con profundizar tus conocimientos acerca de mi Hablante- Harry se quedó callado, mirando al suelo mientras pensaba

-¿Qué es el Refugio? Es que escuché a Niaia y al viejo de la botica del Callejón Diagon hablar de ello.

-El Refugio…Bueno, es un lugar que se encuentra al sur de España, donde conviven licántropos y permanentes. Un lugar interesante al que seguramente te lleve Niaia el año que viene.

Entonces el sonido de multitud de aullidos llenó el ambiente con una melodía extraña que hizo estremecer a Harry.

-Madre, ya han llegado- dijo casi susurrando Nagioru.

-Sí, hijo-dijo Nagi-, ¿te gustaría observar a algunos elfos?

Harry asintió y siguió a las dos serpientes a la ventana. Lo primero que vio fueron las copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, que no dejaban de moverse de forma bastante tétrica. En el linde del bosque estaban los licántropos permanentes junto a unas altas criaturas, los elfos. A Harry le resultaron altamente fascinantes. Altos, hermosos, de orejas puntiagudas, de amenazante paso felino, mostraban orgullo y seguridad a cada paso que los siete daban. Cuatro de ellos tenían la piel totalmente negra y pelo blanco o plateado. Otro de ellos tenía una piel clara, casi blanca, y su pelo castaño estaba recogido en una larga y hermosa trenza que le llegaba a las rodillas. Uno de ellos le resultó muy extraño a Harry, ya que, al contrario que los demás, llevaba pelo corto y además su aspecto también era muy parecido a una simple persona. La última es la que le pareció más extraña a Harry. Su piel era de un extraño tono grisáceo, llevaba su pelo negro y blanco recogido en una cola de caballo que luego había trenzado varias veces. A Harry le hubiese encantado verlos a los ojos.

Entonces los elfos pararon su ágil paso. Niaia había salido del castillo, corriendo, y se lanzó a los brazos del elfo oscuro que había en cabeza, dándole un leve beso antes de soltarse de sus brazos, justo en el momento en que llegaban Nai y Nula. Pareció que Niaia hablaba con todos ellos y luego Nula se acercó a la elfa gris, tocando con su hocico algo que ella llevaba al pecho, justamente lo mismo que Nula llevaba. Minutos después, Nula y la elfa gris entraron en el castillo. El elfo que Niaia besó la cogió por la cintura, Niaia pasó su brazo por el cuello de Nai y los tres se alejaron, rodeando el castillo. Los otros cinco elfos se dispersaron por los terrenos del castillo, acompañados siempre por uno de los licántropos permanentes.

-Harry- siseó Nagi-, creo que es hora de que vayas a dormir, mañana tienes clase y ya es tarde.


	8. Viaje con los elfos

**Capítulo 8: Viaje con los elfos**

La Sala Común de Griffindor estaba alborotada. Los alumnos no recordaban haber vuelto a sus cuartos la noche anterior, con excepción de uno, que sí sabía lo que les había pasado y que estaba seguro de que en las otras casas estarían igual. Un grupo de tres personas notaron que Harry estaba muy tranquilo, así que supusieron que había algo que aún no les había contado. Se acercaron a él, rodeándolo en un pequeño y perfecto triángulo mientras lo miraban con una interrogadora cara. Harry, al notar esto, les indicó que salieran para que nadie más los escuchase, así que Ron, Hermione y Ginny se enteraron de que Niaia los había atontado con el sonido de su ocarina para se acostasen pronto, ya que esa noche tenía que recibir unos invitados. Lo que Harry no les contó fue que esos invitados fue que esos invitados eran elfos, ni tampoco el por qué sabía eso.

Al ir al Gran Comedor comprobaron que, efectivamente, todas las casas estaban alborotadas. Los profesores comían como si nada hubiese pasado, Niaia no estaba, y tampoco ningún licántropo permanente se encontraba cerca de la sala donde todos los alumnos no cesaban de preguntar a los compañeros más cercanos si sabían qué demonios había pasado, y los cuatro compañeros que acababan de entrar no fueron la excepción y pronto se vieron sobresaturados de preguntas a las que se hacían los tontos.

Las horas de clase pasaron veloces y pronto llegó la hora del almuerzo en la que todas las casas olvidaron la razón por la cual alborotaban esa misma mañana.

Lo primero de lo que se daban cuenta era de que al entrar parecía que estuvieras introduciéndote en una oscura cueva ya que el mágico techo, esta vez, no mostraba la bóveda celeste sino el techo de una cueva. Además, todo estaba iluminado por unas velas cuyas llamas eran celestes. Sin embargo, lo que más dejaba pasmados a los alumnos era que la mesa de profesores parecía haberse dividido. Por un lado estaba la mesa que solían utilizar, algo encogida, donde estaba sentada la mayoría del profesorado. Mientras en el otro había una mesa circular cuyos integrantes eran los que más sorprendían. Harry ya los había visto la noche anterior, pero verlos así, tan cerca, era realmente fascinante. Allí estaban los siete elfos y Niaia, mientras Nai y Nula estaban tumbados cerca.

Los que mejor se veían eran los que estaban cerca de Niaia, ya que ésta se había colocado de forma que pudiese observar el Gran Comedor. A la izquierda de la profesora se encontraba un elfo oscuro de ojos de un intenso violeta metálico, cuyo pelo plateado le llegada a los hombros. De vez en cuando, éste se volvía hacia Niaia, con una mirada rebosante de sentimientos, que ella correspondía exactamente con la misma mirada que dirigía a Nai. Al lado derecho de la profesora estaba la elfa gris, cuyos ojos, al igual que los de Niaia, eran de distintos colores, tenía uno verde y el otro azul, y su pelo era una perfecta combinación de blanco y negro. Junto a ésta, tomándole la mano, estaba el más extraño. Tenía pinta de humano, pero también de elfo. Su corto pelo castaño oscuro hacía juego con sus ojos marrones verdosos que oteaban todo el Gran Comedor con inmensa curiosidad.

Una vez terminaron de cenar, Niaia, los dos licántropos permanentes y los siete elfos salieron del Gran Comedor con Niaia a la cabeza del grupo hablando con el que tenía pinta de humano.

-Maedhros, ¿es la primera vez que ves a tantos humanos?

-Sí, Niaia. Aparte de éstos sólo te he visto a ti y a los licántropos permanentes en su forma humana. Pero los licántropos solamente están así una vez al mes y tú casi siempre tienes aspecto de drow cuando vas a pasar el tiempo con nosotros.

-Maedhros, ¿sabes qué? Hace tiempo que pienso que tú y yo tenemos mucho en común.

-¿Y qué puedo tener yo en común con la dama Niaia?

- Simplemente que ambos estamos atrapados en tres mundos- le contestó ella con una sonrisa antes de que el grupo desapareciese en los pasillos de la escuela.

Esa última afirmación de la profesora dejó pasmados a todos aquellos alumnos que mantuvieron los oídos atentos, que no fueron más de unos diez. Entonces, Luda entró en el Gran Comedor, llevando una nota entre sus fauces, la cual entregó a Harry, para marcharse inmediatamente después.

"Los elfos han averiguado el paradero de la copa de Hufflepuff y me encantaría que tú y otros cinco integrantes del ED me acompañen al hogar de los elfos esta semana. Partiríamos este anochecer, así que preparaos pronto.

Niaia Burana

PD.: Volveríamos el domingo y haced el favor de dejar ya entregados y listos todos los trabajos que los profesores os mandaron para esta semana. Los que mandé yo los podéis dejar en vuestra Sala Común."

No hay que dudar que Harry puso una gran cara de sorpresa, cosa que hizo que aquellos que estaban sentados más próximos al joven lo mirasen curiosos, a lo que Harry simplemente contestó pasándole la carta a Hermione. La chica suspiró, ya que había creído que era algo peor.

-Bueno, creo que está claro quiénes van a ir contigo- fue lo único que dijo Hermione antes de suspirar otra vez-. Lo malo será prepararse en este poco tiempo y perderse las clases de la semana.

Tras esto Hermione se levantó para dedicarle unas palabras a Neville y a Luna, en la mesa de Ravenclaw, dejando la carta a Ron y Ginny, cuyos ojos brillaron.

-¿Iremos con los elfos?- preguntó Ginny con un rostro tan iluminado que Harry sólo pudo asentir levemente.

La tarde que los seis pasaron fueron agotadoras. Terminando y entregando trabajos, arreglando los baúles… No sabían qué llevarse al viaje y eso era lo más agotador, ya que hacían y deshacían las maletas sin parar, al menos hasta que les llegó una ayudita. A los tres chicos les llegó la ayuda de Nagi y Nagioru. A las chicas se les aparecieron Itán y Atán con cartas de parte de Niaia indicándoles qué podían llevarse.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse, los cinco gryffindors se encontraron con la ravenclaw en la puerta que daba a los terrenos del castillo, con los encogidos baúles guardados en sus bolsillos, y juntos se dirigieron al linde del Bosque Prohibido donde les esperaban Nai, Nula, Luda, Lorok y otra licántropa de ojos marrón rojizo y pelaje castaño a la que no habían visto antes. Los cinco estaban tumbados y medio dormidos a unos veinte metros de la cabaña de Hagrid, que no parecía estar en ese momento, así que los jóvenes se colocaron cerca de ellos ya que no dudaban que Niaia no tardaría en presentarse.

-¿Ya enviaste a los thestrals?- dijo una voz musical aproximándose, voz que hizo levantarse a los licántropos.

-Ya nos esperan en la costa, drow impaciente- contestó la voz de Niaia entre risas.

Entonces aparecieron junto a siete unicornios adultos.

-Creo que es hora de presentaciones- dijo entonces Niaia mirando específicamente a los seis jóvenes.

Niaia se acercó a los adolescentes e iba diciendo sus nombres al mismo tiempo que tocaba sus hombros. Después pasó junto a la licántropa que los jóvenes desconocían, presentándola como Nova Burana, la hermana menor de Nai, y tras Nova, pasó a presentar a los elfos, todos vestidos con ligeras armaduras y con algunas armas al cinto, al contrario de cómo iban en el almuerzo, ya que entonces todos llevaban algo parecido a túnicas.

-Este elfo oscuro, o drow, es mi prometido Elrion- dijo refiriéndose al de ojos de un violeta metálico-. Esta jovencita- al decir esto, la elfa oscura de ojos como el acero y pelo plateado hasta la cintura la miró con una sonrisa ladeada- es Chiaia, hermana menor de Elrion. Estos dos son los hermanos Kyore y Elros- dijo poniendo sus manos sobre un elfo de ojos negros y otro de ojos celestes cuyo pelo era blanco como la nieve-. La elfa es Gilraen- una hermosa dama de ojos avellana y trenzado pelo castaño claro-. La mestiza es la nueva sacerdotisa, compañera de Nula en la nueva Hermandad de los Permanentes, Enyara- dijo mientras la elfa de ojos de dos colores y pelo blanco y negro sonreía, apretando la mano de su acompañante-. Y el semielfo al que da la mano es Maedhros.

En cuanto Niaia pronunció la palabra semielfo, los adolescentes supieron la razón por la cual aquel alto joven de corto pelo castaño y ojos marrón verdoso era una mezcla exacta de humano y elfo.

-Pero no es un simple semielfo- añadió Niaia en voz lo suficientemente baja como para que solo Harry, los elfos y los licántropos la escuchasen, cosa que hizo sonreír a los dos últimos grupos-. Bueno, nos vamos- dijo otra vez en su tono normal, antes de… ¿transformarse en una licántropa permanente de pelaje negro como la noche y ojos de dos colores con un toque amarillento?

-¿Así que, por esto te llaman la Dama Licántropa?- preguntó Harry superando la sorpresa que ese hecho había causado en todos los adolescentes. Niaia asintió antes de acercarse al chico para indicarle que montase en su grupa.

Los adolescentes montaron sobre las grupas de los licántropos permanentes mientras los elfos hicieron lo mismo con los unicornios, que no parecían muy conformes de que al menos los oscuros los montasen, pero entonces Niaia gruñó, acallando a los cinco unicornios que ya llevaban a los elfos oscuros sobre su grupa.

Tras otro gruñido de Niaia, sobre la que estaba Harry, emprendieron el camino. No iban tan rápido como la última vez que los adolescentes montaron en licántropos permanentes, sin embargo, eso evitó que tuvieran que parar a descansar cada media hora. Los elfos no se encontraban muy lejos, ya que se veía claramente el fulgor de los cuernos y el brillo de crines y pelaje de los unicornios que montaban.

Un par de horas después llegaron a una pequeña zona boscosa a la que llegaba el salado olor del mar. Allí todos los jinetes bajaron de sus monturas, y Niaia volvió a su forma humana para dar un par de fuertes silbidos, lo que provocó que segundos después apareciesen catorce thestrals.

Niaia se acercó a Nai, al que le dio un beso en el hocico, luego besó a los otros licántropos en sus frentes y, después, se dirigió hacia los unicornios, que la rodearon mientras ella susurraba extrañas palabras a sus oídos. Tras esto, licántropos permanentes y unicornios partieron rumbo a Hogwarts.

-Y ahora os toca el turno thestrals- dijo el drow Elros montando con infinita elegancia el thestral más cercano- Rumbo a la Selva Negra, pequeño- y el thestral comenzó su vuelo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad nocturna.

-Drow impaciente- dijo Niaia con una media sonrisa mientras subía en uno de los thestrals-. Bueno, subid a los thestrals e intentad no perdernos de vista- dijo dirigiéndose a los jóvenes con una linda sonrisa.

Los trece thestrals restantes alzaron el vuelo a la vez. Cuatro elfos se pusieron a la cabeza del grupo, mientras Elrion, Niaia y Maedhros iban hablando tranquilamente entre el grupo de cabeza y el de adolescentes, en la cola.

Un rato después, Neville no pudo evitar bostezar, provocando que los otros jóvenes también bostezasen. Justamente tras escucharlos, Niaia hizo que su montura se pusiese a la par de las de ellos.

-Imagino que esta tarde no habéis descansado- dijo la profesora con un suspiro mientras realizaba un movimiento de mano que hizo que apareciesen unos arneses que sujetaron a los adolescentes a sus monturas-. Hasta que lleguemos pasarán unas tres horas y media, así que podéis dormir un rato. Estaréis seguros en esos arneses.

En cuanto terminó de decir eso, Niaia volvió junto a Elrion y Maedhros para seguir con su conversación. Entonces, Luna se echó hacia adelante, abrazando el cuello del thestral y quedándose casi inmediatamente dormida. Segundos después, los demás jóvenes la siguieron al mundo de los sueños.

-------

-Eh, eh- escuchaban, aún dormidos-. Despertad, que ya hemos llegado… ¡EEEEEEEEEEEEH!

Los jóvenes despertaron encontrándose en el suelo de un oscuro bosque con Niaia y los elfos riendo levemente.

-Al fin despertáis- dijo Niaia, aún entre risitas-, llevamos intentando despertaros desde hace más de media hora. Elros ya pensaba dejaros aquí, y la selva negra no es un lugar que se defina por su seguridad.

Seis de los siete elfos ofrecieron sus manos a los jóvenes, que éstos aceptaron colocándose inmediatamente junto a aquellos que los ayudaron. Niaia y Elrion encabezaban la marcha por un estrecho sendero en el que se veían las pisadas de animales salvajes. Harry se encontraba a la cola del grupo junto al semielfo, observándolo totalmente curioso.

-Llevas un rato con la vista tan fija en mí que no dudo que te tropezarás en breve, joven mago- dijo Maedhros-, y no te niego que me estás poniendo nervioso. Eso es algo que desaconsejo.

-Perdona, pero es la primera vez que veo a un elfo, aparte de los domésticos, o a un semielfo, y no puedo negarte que me resultáis fascinantes.

-Sigue y me pondrás colorado. También te daré un consejo. La gran mayoría de los elfos y drows de la ciudad a la que vamos son orgullosos y cerrados de mente, y no aceptan a los domésticos como elfos ya que, según ellos, dejaron por los suelos el orgullo de la raza élfica. Por lo tanto, mi consejo es que no los mencionéis bajo ningún concepto.

-¿Vamos a una ciudad?

-Sí, a la única ciudad subterránea que es más antigua que todas las ya destruidas ciudades élficas del exterior. Los humanos pueden llegar a ser muy estúpidos, destruyendo innecesariamente muy a menudo.

-¿Por qué hablas así de los humanos si en parte eres uno de ellos?

-¿Los licántropos permanentes te parecen humanos?

-Solo cuando se transforman en uno.

-Bien, pues créeme cuando digo que no soy tan humano, aunque lo parezca.

-LLEGAMOS- gritó Niaia desde la cabeza del grupo, señalando una cueva y también cortando todas las conversaciones.

La entrada de la cueva era muy pequeña, y estaba oculta por una densa mata de enredaderas que se apartó cuando Elrion la tocó.

-Ahora hay que ir en fila india y pisando en determinados lugares- dijo Niaia sonriente-. Hay trampas.

-Niaia- dijo la sacerdotisa Enyara-, deja de gastar bromas a los visitantes. Chicos, no le echéis cuenta, aunque la parte de las trampas es cierta, es fácil sortearlas. Bien, yo iré en cabeza desactivándolas. Niaia, Chiaia, Gilraen, ¿me ayudáis?

-Claro- contestaron las tres a la vez, colocándose en parejas en la cabeza del grupo, dejando a los demás detrás.

Mientras entraban en la cueva, las elfas y Niaia empezaban a entonar un hermoso canto en un idioma totalmente desconocido para los jóvenes, los cuales iban viendo cada vez menos conforme se adentraban en la cueva.

-Eh Niaia, ¿alguna ha recordado lanzarles a los humanos el hechizo de cambio de visión?- dijo la voz de Elros desde atrás provocando que Niaia dejase de cantar y andar-. Es que están tropezando mucho y cada vez van más lentos.

-Pues lo cierto es que lo olvidé- contestó Niaia sonriendo y los adolescentes levantaron su vista del suelo para verse sorprendidos con que los ojos de sus acompañantes, incluida su profesora, tenían una amenazadora tonalidad rojo sangre-. Ahora lo hago en un momento.

Niaia se acercó, uno a uno, a los seis magos. Les ponía las manos sobre los párpados y susurraba unas extrañas palabras. Tras eso, los chicos vieron, pero de una forma totalmente distinta a como lo hacían antes. Al menos, la oscuridad ya no era ningún problema para ellos y, además, ya no veían rojizos los ojos de sus compañeros.. Era un extraño modo de ver las cosa, mas muy útil.

-Podríais haber pensado en hacer un lumos- dijo Niaia haciendo aparecer una pequeña bola luminosa en su mano que provocó que los demás presentes cerrasen fuertemente los ojos y dieran leves gritos de dolor-. Lo siento, nox- y volvió la oscuridad-, recordadme que haga el contrahechizo cuando vayamos a salir. Ahora incluso os molestaría salir incluso a la luz de las estrellas.

Cuando terminó de decir esto, Niaia volvió a la cabeza del grupo junto a las otras elfas y volvieron a entonar su canto, aunque, esta vez, todo el grupo avanzaba más rápido.

En poco más de diez minutos de leve bajada, Niaia y las elfas dejaron de cantar justo a la entrada de una enorme caverna.

-Este es el último sitio en que veréis criaturas del exterior, a partir de la Caverna Húmeda ya no se atreven a pasar- pronunció Chiaia solemne mientras los adolescentes pasaban junto a ella para entrar en la ruidosa y húmeda caverna.

La fuente de la humedad, y de gran parte del ruido, era la enorme cascada que caía casi desde el techo de la caverna hasta el río subterráneo que dividía la caverna y que desaparecía tras un agujero a ras de suelo justo frente a la cascada. La otra fuente de ruido eran los miles de murciélagos que se movían agitados en el techo de la caverna. Había algunos que entraban y salían de agujeros que daban al exterior, lo que provocaba más revuelo en la comunidad.

Cuando los jóvenes apartaron la mirada de los murciélagos y de la cascada y miraron al frente, encontraron el camino que seguirían, atravesando el puente colgante hasta llegar a otra entrada de túnel justo al contrario de donde estaban. Allí, Elros los llamaba prácticamente chillando.

-Tranquilízate, Elros, que ya vamos- decía Gilraen mientras atravesaba el puente con exquisita elegancia-. Aparte de eso, no nos han criado para gritar de esa forma.

Una vez todos entraron en el túnel, el silencio se adueñó de todo. Nadie hablaba, y cuando alguno de los chicos hacía el intento de decir algo, alguno de los elfos, o la propia Niaia, le tapaba la boca. Parecían querer estar con los oídos bien atentos a su alrededor.

El túnel por el que iban tenía infinidad de ramificaciones, formando todo un laberinto. Al pasar junto a una de esas ramificaciones, Harry notó cómo algo lo observaba y, al mirar, vio los ojos rojos de una extraña criatura que le mostraba sus colmillos, mas no pudo seguir mirándola, ya que Maedhros y Niaia se pusieron frente a él, tapándolo de la vista de la criatura. Entonces, los elfos hicieron que apretaran el paso, dejando a Niaia y Maedhros detrás.

En cuanto se alejaron un poco, los jóvenes volvieron su vista atrás, encontrándose con un espectáculo de lucha increíble. Un hombre lobo, y Niaia en su forma de licántropo permanente, luchando codo con codo contra un grupo de unas seis bestias que nunca antes habían visto. Las criaturas parecían perros de ojos rojos y largos colmillos, pero tenían seis patas y su torso se asimilaba al abdomen de una araña (por lo que Ron no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de disgusto). Aunque estas criaturas fuesen más, la lucha se decantaba del bando de Niaia y el hombre lobo. Sin embargo, no pudieron seguir observando mucho, ya que el túnel que seguían a paso veloz se curvaba unos noventa grados.

A unos cincuenta metros de la curva, vieron una sombra en medio del túnel, aunque al acercarse más pudieron distinguir que era una drow a la que se le notaba cierta vejez, con los ojos de un rosa-violáceo, con el pelo plateado recogido en una larga trenza que alcanzaba sus rodillas. Justo en ese momento, a su lado, apareció una niña drow con el pelo plateado suelto, que alcanzaba la mitad de su espalda, y ojos violáceos.

-Madre- escucharon susurrar a Elrion, Chiaia, Gilraen y Enyara. La drow ni se molestó en contestarles y se encaminó tranquila hasta llegar a la altura de los magos junto a la pequeña.

-Buenas, jóvenes magos- dijo con una extraña vos, cálida y fría a la vez-. Mi nombre es Saraya, y ésta pequeña es mi hija menor, Eleanyr. Decidme, ¿dónde están Niaia y Maedhros?

-Están luchando, Madre- le contestó Chiaia.

Saraya la miró, y luego siguió por el túnel indicando a los magos que la siguieran, mientras que Elrion, Chiaia y Enyara volvían atrás.

El túnel terminaba en una enorme caverna, mucho más amplia que la Caverna Húmeda, que dejó a los magos sin palabras.

-Bienvenidos a la Ciudad Oculta- dijo Eleanyr, hablando con su cantarina voz por primera vez.

N/A: Bien, ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado. BSS y hasta el próximo

PD: Mandar un review, no cuesta nada XD


End file.
